Paroles d'Argent
by PlumeRose
Summary: "Isobel eut besoin de repenser à cet instant privilégié avec son père. Pour continuer de trouver un sens à sa vie à elle, fille de Mangemort. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Parce que c'était ses valeurs à elle aussi, et les remettre en question, c'était risquer de laisser s'écrouler son monde, et de ne jamais s'en relever." Parallèle HP6, OC/SS tardif.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à la formidable JKR, le reste est propriété de mon esprit.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf les quelques personnages que j'ai créés.

**Rating** : T pour le moment, mais je changerai sûrement pour M.

**Pairings** : OC/SS très tardif, et autres couples plus ou moins connus.

Cette fiction s'inscrit à partir et en parallèle du tome 6 de Harry Potter, ma seule entorse au canon est la création de mon personnage principal, Isobel Nott.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

.

Assis sur le grand fauteuil à dossier attenant à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore, le visage tendu, réfléchissait intensément. Sa négligence risquait de compliquer encore davantage la situation. La chasse aux informations susceptibles de détruire Lord Voldemort accaparait tant son esprit qu'il en oubliait ses autres priorités. Or, si cela se reproduisait une seconde fois, la communauté des sorciers toute entière en payerait les conséquences.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur d'une voix inquiète.

- L'identification de Pettigrow est formelle, Monsieur. C'était bien elle.

Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer :

- Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont elle s'est…

- Échappée ? Non, pas la moindre, admit le sorcier à la longue barbe argentée.

Dumbledore, anxieux, se leva, immédiatement imité par l'homme qui lui faisait face un instant auparavant. Il se saisit d'une longue cape étoilée accrochée à un porte manteau situé derrière le bureau professoral puis se tourna à nouveau et déclara :

- Il est important que je règle ce problème dans les délais les plus brefs. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant demain soir, reportez la réunion à une date ultérieure. Minerva ne devait pas faire de difficultés.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Le deuxième homme se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, sa longue cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée lorsque Dumbledore s'adressa à lui une dernière fois.

- N'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur la jeune fille.

Severus Rogue fit un bref signe de tête affirmatif puis quitta la pièce.


	2. Chapter 1 : I

**Chapitre I : Isobel Nott**

.

- Accio !

Le coussin qu'Isobel essayait d'attirer s'éleva de quelques centimètres avant d'arrêter inexplicablement sa course et de retomber sur le bureau. Isobel soupira. Elle se leva et replaça le coussin à sa place d'origine, soit dix centimètres plus à droite de l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir platement, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit ouvragé qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

- Isobel, concentre-toi ! se murmura-t-elle. Accio !

Cette fois le polochon s'envola franchement. Surprise par ce résultat qu'elle espérait depuis plusieurs heures, la jeune femme eut la main trop lourde en attirant le coussin. Celui-ci passa devant son nez et disparut par la double fenêtre ouverte située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les secrets du sortilège d'attraction lui restaient impénétrables. Avant qu'Isobel ne puisse quitter son lit pour récupérer le projectile, un bruit de verre brisé s'éleva du jardin en contrebas, brisant le calme de cette belle journée d'été.

- Isobel ! s'écria une voix masculine.

- Désolée Théo, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle se leva précipitamment et passa sa tête par l'ouverture pour évaluer l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Son coussin était manifestement tombé sur Théodore, son frère, alors qu'il passait sous sa fenêtre. La surprise lui avait fait lâcher les fioles qu'il tenait dans sa main, rependant leur contenu sur la gigantesque terrasse de marbre, ainsi que sur ses chaussures fraichement cirées.

- N'as-tu pas passé l'âge pour faire des batailles d'oreillers ? continua Théodore d'une voix agacée.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle, je ne maitrise pas encore ce maudit sortilège.

- Ça me semble évident !

- Au moins je fais quelque chose de constructif, répliqua Isobel. Et puis ce n'est qu'un simple dommage collatéral.

- Continues comme ça, et ce sera toi, la victime collatérale….

Isobel referma les battants de la fenêtre avec force, faisant vibrer les carreaux, avant que Théo ne lui ordonne de nettoyer le verre éparpillé. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, remplaçant peu à peu la sensation de frustration qu'elle éprouvait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour au manoir pour les vacances d'été, chaque discussion avec son frère tournait à la dispute, et la tension ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours.

« Papa, il est vraiment temps que tu reviennes. » Pensa-t-elle.

Isobel retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Tant pis pour le coussin, elle le récupèrerait plus tard. De toute façon, cet entraînement en solitaire ne la menait nulle part.

Isobel Nott avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances à pratiquer les sortilèges divers et variés qu'elle se devait de maîtriser à son âge. En septembre, elle entamerait sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, une année intense au terme de laquelle elle devait démontrer ses capacités magiques en passant ses BUSEs. Pour son plus grand malheur, cependant, ses efforts ne se révélaient guère payants. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler la théorie du sortilège d'attraction, n'avait pas pu s'entrainer au sortilège de désarmement (Théodore s'y était immédiatement opposé avant même qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase), et n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur le sortilège d'Entrave. Sa seule réussite avait été de stupéfixier par la fenêtre son voisin le jour où elle en avait eu assez de l'entendre chanter à tue-tête « We are the champions », langui pendant son bain de soleil, après la victoire de son équipe sportive préférée. Le malheureux s'était réveillé trois heures plus tard (soit le temps que mit Isobel pour trouver le contre sort adapté dans un de ses manuels), avec l'empreinte de ses lunettes que les rayons du soleil avaient laissé en clair sur son torse, lui donnant l'air, selon Théodore, d'une écrevisse portant un affreux nœud papillon. Par chance, le Ministère de la Magie avait fermé les yeux sur cet acte normalement réprimé par la loi.

Il restait encore un mois à Isobel avant de retourner à l'école, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que si elle n'était pas parvenue à faire des progrès jusqu'à maintenant, la situation serait très certainement identique à la fin du mois suivant. Elle avait accumulé un retard important l'année précédente, suite à l'enseignement strictement littéraire du Professeur Ombrage. Elle avait, au début seulement, cru le discours indigeste que le vieux crapaud leur avait servi lors de leur premier jour de classe : à savoir qu'une étude minutieuse et approfondie de la théorie suffisait pour lancer correctement un sort. Isobel s'était cependant rapidement rendu à l'évidence, et au bout de quelques semaines, la seule chose qu'elle trouvait appréciable pendant les cours de DCFM était de pouvoir prolonger sa nuit d'une heure et demie supplémentaire. Vers la fin de l'année, elle et ses amis ne prenaient même plus la peine de rejoindre la classe. Les boites à flemme des Jumeaux Weasley avaient eu un tel succès que même les Serpentard avaient cédé à la tentation (secret qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais le courage d'avouer). A la place, ils s'accordaient une heure de repos dans un des lits douillets que possédait l'infirmerie. Isobel regrettait aujourd'hui ce comportement qui la mettait dans une situation délicate, voire désespérée.

Isobel soupira, le soleil baignait sa chambre d'une lumière vive et chaleureuse, et elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. La première journée du mois d'août était, pour le moment, la seule vraie journée d'été à laquelle ils avaient eu droit. Juillet avait été humide et d'une grisaille navrante, conséquence indubitablement liée au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la scène publique.

Le fiasco survenu à la fin de l'année scolaire entraînait des complications incessantes dans la vie d'Isobel Nott. Elle était la fille d'un Mangemort, Mr Nott, fervent partisan de Lord Voldemort, et actuellement emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban. Les chefs d'accusation qui pesaient sur lui étaient multiples, tel que tentative de vol au sein d'une haute instance représentant la loi, violence en bande organisée, tentative de meurtre, et une demi-douzaine d'autres encore. Même si Isobel était consciente que la libération de son père n'était qu'une question de temps, son frère et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans l'obligation de passer la première partie de l'été seuls au manoir familial.

Isobel redoutait que l'affaire ne ternisse sa réputation au sein de Poudlard, ainsi que celle de son frère. Le nom de Mr Nott avait souvent été prononcé lors des audiences sanctionnant les agissements des Mangemorts, mais aucune condamnation n'avait jusqu'alors était prononcée à son encontre. Désormais, personne ne pourrait ignorer que sa famille était sous le contrôle du sorcier le plus redouté.

.

Un léger « toc toc » se fit entendre contre la porte en chêne massif, tirant Isobel du sommeil dans lequel elle avait sombré.

- Oui, entre, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

La porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître Elfi, une des elfes de maison de la famille Nott. Elle portait en signe d'appartenance un morceau de tissu couleur crème qui jurait avec son teint grisâtre, sur lequel était brodé un N majuscule doré au niveau de sa poitrine. Isobel avait choisi son nom en référence aux deux grandes oreilles pointues qui encadraient son visage. Elfi avait de petits yeux pour une elfe – chaque globe avait environ la taille d'une balle de golf – et lorsqu'elle parla, c'est une petite voix fluette légèrement voilée qui remplit la chambre.

- Vous pouvez descendre diner, Miss Isobel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ? demanda l'intéressée.

Le délicieux fumet qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en même temps qu'Elfi fit prendre conscience à Isobel qu'elle était affamée. Un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre l'informa qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir un long moment, car le soleil était à présent à moitié caché derrière la cime des arbres. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un long bâillement sonore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qui étouffa le menu que lui énonçait son elfe.

Isobel n'eut pas le temps de réitérer sa question qu'Elfi avait tourné les talons, laissant la porte ouverte dans une invitation à la suivre. Elle se saisit d'un pull supplémentaire (l'air à l'intérieur du manoir était toujours frais, quelque soit l'humeur de soleil), et referma doucement la lourde porte derrière elle.

La famille Nott habitait une élégante bâtisse construite à l'époque Victorienne par les ancêtres d'Isobel. La demeure trônait fièrement au sommet d'une petite colline, au centre d'un parc boisé de plusieurs hectares soigneusement entretenu. Une longue terrasse de marbre blanc venait encadrer la façade sud de la maison. Le domaine, situé à plusieurs kilomètres du village le plus proche, avait pour seuls voisins une famille bourgeoise Moldue habitant une résidence semblable sur laquelle donnait vue la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isobel.

L'intérieur était tout aussi imposant que l'extérieur. Dans les vingt-quatre pièces qui composaient le manoir, meubles en bois massif côtoyaient cheminées en marbre et robinetterie dorée à l'or fin. La chambre qu'Isobel occupait au troisième étage était grande comme une salle de classe, au sein de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin gigantesque, l'armoire pouvait contenir plusieurs centaines de vêtements, et il aurait été aisé de travailler à plusieurs sur le magnifique bureau de chêne.

.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs escaliers et traversé le hall d'entrée de la taille d'une petite caverne, Isobel pénétra dans une pièce plus petite, possédant en son centre une longue table d'acajou pouvant accueillir une dizaine de convives, escortée par deux bancs de pierre brute. La salle à manger privée de la famille Nott était également pourvue d'un buffet sculpté, d'un ancien garde-manger vide à présent, et une rangée de chaises à haut dossier s'alignait le long d'un mur. Au plafond, plusieurs lustres de cuivre diffusaient une lumière douce et vacillante sur les murs de pierre taillée, habillés ici et là par des tableaux représentants des scènes de chasse.

Deux couverts avaient été disposés face à face sur la table. Théodore était déjà assis devant l'un d'eux, tournant le dos à Isobel. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de sa sœur que lorsque le parquet craqua légèrement sous ses pas. Isobel regagna la place qui lui était destinée en silence. Elle ne savait pas si Théodore lui en voulait toujours d'avoir détruit la moitié de son nécessaire à potion et préféra prendre la température avant d'engager la conversation.

La table regorgeait de mets dégageant des odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Le manoir possédait au total trois elfes de maison dont un avait la tâche exclusive de cuisiner. Il leur servait des plats dont la qualité ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des années. Théodore avait choisi de la poule au pot qu'il dévorait avec grand appétit. Après réflexion, Isobel opta de son côté pour de la tourte aux petits légumes.

- Yaxley est passé, annonça Théo. Tout à l'heure.

- Isobel se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme au visage de sculpture ratée et aux manières parfois choquantes.

- Que voulait-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous informer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir trouvé un compromis qui convienne enfin aux Détraqueurs. Les prisonniers seront libérés par vagues successives pour éviter que notre cher nouveau ministre, Scrimgeour, n'en soit alerté, continua Théo d'une voie où perçait une pointe d'ironie. Yaxley pense que papa fera partie des premiers remis en liberté.

La nouvelle réjouit Isobel, cependant :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

- Apparemment le Maître aurait des questions à lui poser, il souhaite donc le voir sortir au plus vite, reprit Théodore.

- Bien, conclu-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Voldemort pourrait bien demander à son père. Surement des détails sur l'échec du Ministère, pensa-t-elle. En vérité, Mr Nott ne parlait jamais des missions qu'il devait effectuer devant ses enfants. Isobel et Théodore n'avaient ainsi aucune information sur les activités illégales de leur père. Ils avaient découvert son arrestation dans la Gazette du Sorcier, en même temps que le reste de la communauté magique, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire. Isobel pensait, pour sa part, que c'était une façon pour leur père de les protéger jusqu'à leur majorité, âge auquel ils seraient libres rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement être mêlée aux agissements du sorcier le plus puissant du monde pour le moment, elle savait cependant que Théodore, lui, souffrait de l'ignorance permanente dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. La conséquence était une accentuation aigue de son irascibilité.

La suite du repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, rompu à intervalles réguliers par le tintement des couverts. Théodore semblait soucieux et Isobel, de son côté, était trop occupée à jauger de la véracité des propos de Yaxley pour relancer le dialogue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Elfi débarrassa de la table leur assiette redevenue immaculée et apporta le dessert (assortiment de tartes aux fruits), que le silence fut rompu.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy ? demanda soudainement Isobel.

- Je n'ai pas de correspondance avec ce minable, rétorqua sèchement son frère.

- Alors écris-lui. Son père est enfermé lui aussi, il aura peut-être des informations supplémentaires à nous faire parvenir.

Drago Malefoy était le seul autre fils de Mangemort à Poudlard. Enfin pas tout à fait, il y avait aussi les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, mais leur perspicacité digne d'enfants de cinq ans faisait d'eux une quantité négligeable pour Isobel. Malefoy, pour sa part, semblait toujours être au courant de tout avant les autres, il pourrait certainement répondre à leurs interrogations.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore grogna.

- Ce n'est qu'une lettre après tout, ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'apprécies !

- Pour Malefoy, ça équivaut à une déclaration d'amour.

- Et alors, c'est une mine d'informations ce type, on a plus à gagner à être proche de lui qu'à le mépriser, insista Isobel.

- Fais-en ton ami alors ! Il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, même ce que tu préfèrerais ne pas savoir. Il parait que ça ne va plus trop avec Parkinson, tu veux postuler pour prendre sa place ? l'insulta hargneusement Théo.

- Aller, s'il te plaît ! Je… suis inquiète avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant et…

Devant l'angoisse affichée de sa sœur, Théodore céda.

- Demain, dit-il. Ithdore n'est pas encore rentré de son dernier voyage.

Ithdore était le hibou moyen duc au plumage d'ébène que possédait Théodore depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

- Ou est-il ? demanda Isobel, sachant pertinemment que son frère refuserait de répondre à une question aussi personnelle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu m'agaces à vouloir tout savoir.

Théodore se leva, lâcha un « bonne nuit » presque inaudible en direction de sa sœur et quitta la pièce sans autre préambule. Isobel ne se vexa pas, c'était l'attitude habituelle de son frère, cependant, il ne se montrait jamais aussi désinvolte lorsque leur père était présent (dans le cas contraire, il devrait affronter une sévère punition).

Isobel monta se coucher quelques minutes plus tard avec l'espoir que le jour suivant lui apporterait la date du retour de son père au manoir.

.

La journée du lendemain, à son grand regret, ne se déroula pas tel qu'Isobel l'avait espéré. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour déjeuner au milieu de la matinée, Elfi lui appris que Théodore avait quitté le manoir à l'aube vers une destination que lui seul connaissait et avait l'intention de rentrer tard après dîner. C'était la troisième fois que Théo partait de cette façon et Isobel commençait à s'interroger sur l'endroit où se rendait son frère, si discrètement. Théodore était l'indépendance incarnée, néanmoins il informait toujours sa sœur lorsqu'il sortait, histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. « Sauf ces trois fois » pensa-t-elle. Elle se moquait de l'absence de Théodore, elle avait l'habitude de passer ses journées seule ou en compagnie d'Elfi dont elle appréciait la présence, faute de mieux. Non, ce qui chagrinait Isobel c'était que la lettre à destination du manoir Malefoy n'avait aucune chance de partir avant mercredi, le lendemain.

Déprimée, Isobel remonta dans sa chambre après un petit-déjeuner léger.

- Elfi ! appela-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un petit bruit de pétard.

- Oui, Maîtresse ?

- Ma chouette est-elle rentrée de chez Lisandra ?

- Elle est arrivée cette nuit, Miss Isobel, lui répondit l'elfe. Elle se repose à la volière. Elfi a déposé la lettre sur votre bureau, Miss.

En effet, lorsque Isobel parcourut du regard la surface polie de son bureau, une enveloppe rebondie l'attendait au-dessus d'une pile de livres. Surprise, Isobel congédia l'elfe qui disparut instantanément. Sa chouette était revenue après cinq jours seulement d'un voyage plus long que d'habitude. Or, elle mettait d'ordinaire plus d'une semaine pour ne parcourir, parfois, que quelques dizaines de kilomètres.

Isobel avait adopté sa chouette alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer à l'école, comme l'avait fait son frère plusieurs mois avant elle. En pénétrant dans la ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse, une petite chouette rayée aux grands yeux sombres lui avait instantanément tapé dans l'œil. Sans hésitation aucune, elle avait réclamé à son père cet oiseau. Seule la mine soulagée qu'affichait le vendeur au moment où Mr Nott réglait l'achat laissa penser à Isobel que quelque chose allait de travers avec cet animal. Effectivement, Isobel en compris la raison plusieurs semaines après.

Isobel avait baptisé sa chouette Varia. La première mission qu'elle lui confia fut de délivrer une lettre en provenance de Poudlard à son père. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lança Varia du haut de la volière de l'école, Isobel fut surprise de voir l'oiseau s'envoler en direction du nord, alors que le manoir familial se situait au sud de Londres. Ce ne fut qu'au terme du cinquième voyage de sa chouette qu'Isobel saisit l'ampleur du problème. A la missive de son père était attachée une deuxième enveloppe, plus petite, contenant un court message d'une certaine Mrs Daniels.

_Je vous écris pour vous informer que votre chouette postale ne semble pas disposée d'un sens de l'orientation très développé. Je l'ai en effet retrouvée ce matin perchée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, l'air hagard. J'habite en Irlande. _

Mrs Daniels concluait_ « En espérant que ce hibou retrouve un jour le chemin de votre domicile. »_

Mr Nott avait alors proposé à sa fille de lui acheter une autre chouette « digne d'un hibou postal » mais la jeune fille avait d'ores et déjà pris l'animal en affection. Isobel garda donc Varia, cependant elle se résolut à ne plus lui confier plus ni livraison urgente, ni colis important.

.

Satisfaite que sa chouette n'est pas fait un détour par le pôle nord pour arriver en Italie, sa destination, Isobel détacha puis lut la lettre atteignant la taille d'un petit roman que son amie Lisandra venait de lui faire parvenir.

_Isobel,_

_J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux de ton côté, ou pour le moins pire, vu que tu es obligée de supporter Théodore pendant deux mois complets. Tu n'as rien écris sur la situation de ton père dans ta dernière lettre, sais-tu s'il a des chances de sortir avant la fin de l'été ? Mais parents pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite proposer un marché aux Détraqueurs pour qu'ils se rallient à lui. Si c'est réellement le cas, il sera bientôt de retour au manoir. Alors, arrêtes de t'arracher les cheveux ! Pour ma part, l'Italie c'est fantastique. Nous sommes arrivés la semaine dernière et, depuis, je n'ai pas eu un seul instant à moi. Ta chouette a été obligée de me donner des coups de bec pour avoir une réponse…_

Isobel jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins qu'elle tenait dans la main, au nombre total de cinq. Si Lisandra disait vrai, elle devait être entièrement recouverte de coupures pour avoir écrit une telle longueur.

… _Je suis d'ailleurs stupéfaite qu'elle ait réussi à me localiser avant que je ne sois rentrée à la maison. As-tu des nouvelles d'autres Serpentard ? J'ai, pour ma part, reçu une lettre de Kaithlyn avant mon départ. Tu sais que ses parents lui ont interdit de pratiquer la magie pendant tout l'été ! La pauvre, j'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'elle a maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus avoir recours un sortilège pour se coiffer. En tout cas c'est inutile, j'ai appris par ma tante que certains sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont infiltrés au Ministère pour étouffer toutes les affaires concernant les agissements des Mangemorts. Tu-Sais-Qui en a plus besoin que jamais, vu que la majorité d'entre eux sont enfermés à l'heure actuelle._

Ceci expliquait pourquoi Isobel n'avait reçu aucun avertissement après avoir agressé son voisin Moldu.

_Bref, à part ça tout semble rouler pour elle. Sinon, c'est le silence radio pour tous les autres. Jayden avait pourtant promis de m'écrire. Au final, je ne lui plais peut-être pas autant qu'il le prétend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! De toute façon, j'ai rencontré ici plusieurs garçons qui seraient ravis que je leur apprenne les subtilités de la langue anglaise…_

Les quatre pages suivantes formaient le récit complet des aventures sentimentales de Lisandra Roxbury pendant sa semaine de vacances en Italie.

Isobel mis un bon quart d'heure pour terminer sa lecture, un sourire bienveillant pendu à ses lèvres. Son amie était parfois d'une naïveté exaspérante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des garçons. Quand Lisandra en rencontrait un, elle s'imaginait immédiatement que c'était l'homme de sa vie, jusqu'au moment où elle finissait par déchanter (« Il a des ongles de sorcière ! », ou encore « Tu te rends compte, ses cheveux sont encore plus gras que ceux de Rogue, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui ! »), et rencontrer un autre garçon. Pas toujours dans cet ordre. Mais la légèreté de son amie face aux coups durs de la vie était sans nul doute la qualité la plus remarquable que possédait Lisandra, d'autant plus qu'elle contrastait sévèrement avec le pessimisme perpétuel dont faisait souvent preuve Isobel.

Isobel sortit un premier rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étendit pour répondre à son amie. Après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait que son père quitterait bientôt Azkaban – malgré son scepticisme personnel – elle tenta de répondre, non sans mal, aux nombreuses questions qui parsemaient la lettre de Lisandra à propos de beaux italiens rencontrés durant son séjour.

Isobel tira ensuite un second parchemin, trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier neuf qu'elle avait débouché quelques minutes plus tôt, approcha la plume du papier et réfléchi.

Elle ressentait le besoin de se confier. Si Lisandra était une camarade sur qui elle pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, son besoin irrépressible de papoter et sa tendance naturelle aux commérages ne faisaient pas d'elle la candidate idéale avec qui partager ses secrets. En revanche Tyrus Chancellor, un autre de ses meilleurs amis à Serpentard saurait, lui, l'écouter avec la plus grande attention et la conseiller avec sagesse. Isobel trouvait que Tyrus ressemblait étrangement à son frère. Ils étaient tous deux très solitaires, discrets, parfois impulsifs, et possédant un sens critique aigu. A la principale différence, que si Tyrus mettait ses qualités au service d'Isobel, Théodore, lui, utilisait ses défauts pour la desservir.

Les grattements que produisait la plume sur le parchemin se firent entendre un moment puis, satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, Isobel relut une dernière fois sa lettre avec conviction.

_Salut Tyrus,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, ou du moins qu'elles sont meilleures que les miennes. Comme tu dois le savoir, mon père n'est pas encore sorti de prison. Malgré quelques rumeurs sur son éventuelle libération, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. De mon côté, rien n'a filtré sur la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé une escouade au département des mystères. Je sais que tes parents soutiennent activement ses actions, même s'ils ont refusé de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, savent-ils plus de choses de leur côté ? Sinon, Théo est de plus insupportable à mesure que s'écoulent les jours, et je regrette profondément de ne pouvoir venir te rendre visite. _

_A bientôt dans le Poudlard express,_

_Isobel._

Isobel récupéra les deux missives et prit le chemin de la volière. Une partie du grenier du manoir avait été aménagée spécialement pour les hiboux postaux de la famille Nott. Après avoir monté un escalier en colimaçon, Isobel arriva sur un petit palier donnant sur deux portes. Celle de droite n'était qu'un simple battant de contre-plaqué ouvrant sur une espèce de débarras, tandis que celle de gauche ressemblait à une porte de coffre-fort, d'une épaisseur de plusieurs centimètres. Lorsqu'Isobel s'en approcha, la porte sécurisée s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, permettant à la jeune fille de pénétrer une pièce épousant les formes de la toiture, et dont les fenêtres, donnant du côté opposé à la maison du voisin pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, avaient été délestées de leurs carreaux. Dès qu'Isobel eut franchi le porche entièrement, la porte se referma d'elle-même, produisant le même son désagréable qu'à son ouverture.

Dans la pièce, deux hiboux étaient présents. Varia, rentrée le matin même, se reposait contre l'une des niches aménagées, la tête calée sous son aile droite. Ithdore, le hibou de Théodore, était quand à lui perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la nouvelle venue avec curiosité. Aucune enveloppe n'était attachée à sa patte, Théo avait dû récupérer sa correspondance avant son départ.

Isobel savait que son frère ne voulait pas qu'elle utilise son hibou sans lui en avoir préalablement demandé la permission. Cependant, Tyrus habitait seulement à quatre-vingts kilomètres du manoir, Ithdore aurait donc largement le temps de livrer la lettre et de rentrer à la maison avant le retour tardif de son possesseur. Lorsqu'elle l'appela, Ithdore déplia ses ailes et vint se poser sur son bras, tendant l'une de ses pattes d'un air digne. Isobel accrocha son message avec quelques difficultés – elle n'avait jamais su le faire correctement – puis regarda le hibou moyen duc de son frère s'envoler avec grâce par une des ouvertures. Le ciel d'un gris anthracite reflétait parfaitement son humeur morose. Elle décida de laisser Varia dormir encore un peu avant de lui demander de voler à nouveau jusqu'à Lisandra.

Isobel tourna les talons et posa la paume d'une de ses mains à plat contre la surface lisse et froide de la porte, provoquant sa réouverture. Mr Nott avait tenu à installer une porte sécurisée qui ne permettait qu'à un membre de la famille de regagner la maison par cette issue. Ce dispositif avait pour fonction d'empêcher quiconque de pénétrer la demeure par la volière, chose s'étant déjà produite par le passé, et qui avait eu comme fâcheuse conséquence la mort d'un des habitants de l'époque. Évidemment, seul un sorcier avait la capacité de s'introduire par une des fenêtres s'élevant à plus de dix mètres du sol.

.

De retour dans sa chambre, Isobel se laissa tomber sur un pouf confortable et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment seule. Décidée à ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, Isobel attrapa le palimpseste sur lequel elle avait noté ses devoirs de vacances et entreprit de rédiger quarante centimètres de parchemin pour le professeur Flitwick, répondant au sujet « Citer les principales caractéristiques du sortilège de métamorphisme (dont l'incantation est Gemino), puis indiquer les limites induites par une reproduction à l'identique».

La nuit était tombée quand Isobel finit enfin d'écrire les limites au sortilège de Gemino. Exténuée, elle ne descendit pas dîner et préféra se coucher directement. Ithdore était revenu en milieu d'après-midi, il n'avait cependant pas rapporté la réponse réconfortante de Tyrus dont Isobel avait besoin. Celui-ci n'avait pu récolter aucun renseignement supplémentaire sur l'affaire du Ministère qu'elle ne possédait déjà. Isobel sombra dans un sommeil agité dès que sa tête fut posée sur son oreiller de plumes.

Ithdore partit à destination du manoir Malefoy le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'une dispute éclatait de nouveau entre Isobel et son frère. Théodore avait inexplicablement été mis au courant de l'utilisation, pourtant prohibée, de son hibou, et même Isobel n'aurait pu imaginer une réaction aussi violente. Après s'être époumoné pendant une bonne demi-heure et avoir injurié Isobel de la totalité des mots que l'on pouvait trouver dans « le dictionnaire des insultes », Théodore partit se cloîtrer dans sa chambre le reste de la journée.

La soirée fut pénible pour Isobel qui dîna seule sur l'imposante table rectangulaire de la salle à manger. Plusieurs sentiments se battaient violement dans sa tête, comme si énervement, peur et tristesse cherchaient tour à tour à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Renonçant à l'idée plus que tentante d'aller calmer ses nerfs contre la porte toujours close de la chambre de son frère, Isobel prit le journal du matin posé près de son assiette et commença sa lecture. Malheureusement, les différents titres annonçant le retour de Voldemort ou prodiguant des conseils sur la façon de se protéger n'aidèrent pas son moral à remonter. Isobel abandonna sa lecture à la quatrième page et, une fois de plus, partit se coucher pleine d'appréhension.

.

La fin de la semaine fut le moment le plus détestable des vacances pour Isobel. Théodore refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole, l'absence de Mr Nott l'empêchait de quitter le manoir et Malefoy n'avait même pas prit la peine de leur répondre. Le cauchemar d'Isobel se termina le dimanche, dans la soirée, par l'arrivée inattendue de la tête de Yaxley au milieu de l'âtre de l'imposante cheminée du petit salon où elle se trouvait.

- Miss Nott, marmonna le nouveau venu de sa voix grave.

Isobel se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête en signe de salut. Elle souhaitait faire comprendre à Yaxley qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Je viens vous prévenir que votre père est en chemin pour votre domicile, il a été libéré ce matin.

Un silence glacial s'installa, qu'Isobel finit par rompre :

- Autre chose, Yaxley ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulut le plus froid possible.

- Peut-être un merci ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire narquois qui révélait ses longues dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Puis, voyant qu'Isobel ignorait totalement sa remarque, il continua d'une voie doucereuse :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer si méprisante envers moi, Miss Nott, vous risqueriez de le regretter.

Et sa tête se volatilisa. L'âtre à présent inoccupé laissait apparaitre un mur de briques nues qu'Isobel continuait de fixer, l'air absent. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi, il pouvait être dangereux de chercher des ennuis à un Mangemort, surtout depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Isobel détestait cet homme depuis la première seconde où son regard avait croisé le sien…

Elle repensa aux paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son père libre, il était temps ! Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine après le départ de Yaxley, Isobel entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix profonde résonna le long du corridor.

Mr Andras Nott venait d'arriver.


	3. Chapter 2 : S

**Chapitre II : Solitude**

.

Isobel se leva d'un bond, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir. Son père, debout au milieu du splendide hall d'entrée, attendait que l'un de ses elfes de maison le débarrasse de sa cape de voyage. Lorsqu'Elfi l'aida à enlever l'épaisse pièce de fourrure, Isobel découvrit en dessous une robe de sorcier poussiéreuse, déchirée par endroits, et marquée à l'extrémité d'une manche par une tâche ressemblant fortement à du sang coagulé. Lorsque Mr Nott entendit sa fille arriver, il tourna vers elle un visage fatigué. Isobel étouffa un cri d'horreur.

Mr Nott était un homme déjà âgé, cependant, Azkaban avait considérablement accentué les marques sur sa peau, en ajoutant de nouvelles. La lumière vive dégagée par les nombreuses lampes à huile du hall lui donnait un air maladif. D'épaisses cernes violacées pendaient tristement sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Ses cheveux, autrefois si soignés, étaient plus clairsemés que jamais et laissaient apparaitre un front proéminent. Ils formaient un enchevêtrement de poils d'une couleur désormais indescriptible. Deux joues creuses encadraient son visage, témoins d'une perte de poids importante en peu de temps.

- Approche-toi, ma fille, murmura-t-il doucement, comme si chaque mouvement de sa bouche était douloureux. N'aie pas peur.

Isobel obéit, toujours sous le choc du reflet cadavérique de son père. Mr Nott serra sa fille contre lui, dans une étreinte rapide mais intense. Les yeux d'Isobel la picotaient légèrement. Elle se sentait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, comme si sa voix était restée prisonnière du corridor, à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu son père.

- Je vais me changer, dit Mr Nott. Le repas sera servi dans un quart d'heure. Va prévenir ton frère.

Il s'éloigna vers les étages en boitant. Sa jambe droite vacillait tant qu'elle ne semblait plus en mesure de supporter son poids. Isobel suivit des yeux son père jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, de peur qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Oui père, répondit-elle péniblement, mais celui-ci était à présent trop loin pour l'entendre.

Isobel monta à son tour les nombreuses marches de marbre qui menaient à la chambre de Théodore. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa vigoureusement la jointure de sa main contre le battant. Il lui fallut répéter l'action plusieurs fois pour que son frère daigne lui répondre.

- Que veux-tu encore ? l'agressa-t-il en ouvrant enfin.

- Papa est rentré.

La voix d'Isobel n'était qu'un murmure mais son frère l'avait certainement entendu car ses traits se détendirent instantanément sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Théodore esquissa ce qu'Isobel interpréta comme un sourire.

- Quand ?

- Il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

- Comment va…

Il ne termina pas sa question. La larme solitaire qui coulait le long de la joue de sa sœur constituait la réponse qu'il redoutait.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose en particulier ?

- On mange dans quinze minutes, répondit Isobel en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Rien d'autre.

Théodore soupira avec fureur, son semblant de sourire avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Tout ça à cause de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, siffla-t-il. J'ai hâte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres raye son nom de la surface du globe une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ça me surprendrait que Dumbledore soit allé attaquer papa dans sa cellule pendant son sommeil, le contredit Isobel. Ce sont les détraqueurs qui lui ont fait ça.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus le directeur de Poudlard et la façon dont il contaminait le monde des sorciers, mais Isobel trouvait que les membres de sa famille – en particulier les hommes – avaient souvent tendance à inculper le responsable qui leur convenait lorsqu'une bévue était commise au sein de leur camp.

- Tu défends cet amateur de Moldus ? s'envenima Théodore.

- Jamais ! répliqua-t-elle avec fougue. Je me demande simplement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison de s'allier avec de tels monstres, alors que les détraqueurs torturent autant nos amis que nos ennemis.

- Justement, il vaut mieux pour nous les avoir à nos côtés…

- Pour qu'ils nous embrassent au moment où on s'y attend le moins ? termina Isobel.

A présent, ce n'était plus les sanglots mais la colère qui rendait sa voix chevrotante.

- De toute façon, ça n'est pas une petite idiote de quinze ans qui va prendre ce genre de décision, conclut durement Théodore. Un conseil, si tu souhaites survivre sous le règne du plus grand sorcier du monde, abstiens-toi de donner ton avis à tout va.

Avant qu'Isobel ne puisse répliquer une fois de plus, Théodore referma sa chambre d'un coup de baguette magique et sa longue silhouette efflanquée disparut à l'angle du couloir. Isobel médita une poignée de secondes avant de le suivre. Au fond, son frère avait sûrement raison de l'inciter à faire profil bas.

.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, seul Théodore était présent, déjà assis devant son assiette. L'elfe qui s'affairait à déposer trois coupes de cristal scintillantes sur la table était Knut, Elfi devant être occupée ailleurs dans la maison.

- Allume un feu, Knut, ordonna sèchement Isobel. Il fait moins dix degrés dans cette pièce.

Knut, qui portait en signe d'esclavage le même morceau de tissu beige brodé du N doré que les autres elfes du manoir, s'exécuta sur le champ. Il était sensiblement plus grand qu'Elfi et, à l'inverse de cette dernière, possédait deux longues oreilles tombantes lui donnant un air de chien battu permanent. Isobel s'installa à son tour, grelottante, et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père en écoutant le crépitement salvateur des flammes. Mr Nott fit son apparition quelques instants après, revêtu d'une élégante robe pourpre. Il embrassa furtivement son fils et prit place sur la chaise qui lui était destinée, trônant fièrement à une des extrémités de la table. Il balança ensuite son regard entre Isobel et Théodore, attendant que l'un de ses enfants prenne la parole. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait se décider, il lança la conversation :

- Alors, dit-il, que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

Il se servit une part du ragoût que Knut venait d'apporter et commença à manger avec avidité.

- Rien, répondit Isobel. Nous avons eu peu de visites, seul Yaxley est venu nous apporter quelques nouvelles.

Elle remplit son assiette également puis passa le plat à son frère qui n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour la remercier.

- Oui, il m'en a informé. Personne d'autre n'a cherché à prendre contact avec vous ?

- Non, père, personne.

- Pas même Dumbledore ?

- Non.

Isobel ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser Albus Dumbledore à prendre contact avec elle en plein milieu des vacances d'été. Il devait cependant y avoir une bonne raison, car Mr Nott insista :

- A-t-il essayé de vous empêcher de rentrer au manoir ?

- Non, répéta-elle une fois de plus.

Son père fronça les sourcils, il semblait ennuyé. Théodore, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot, profita de cette interruption pour lancer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du repas.

- Pour quoi avez-vous été arrêté, père ?

- Parce que j'ai commis… Mr Nott marqua un temps d'arrêt, il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de décrire ce qui s'était passé. Hum… disons une erreur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Théodore, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Un sourire mauvais anima ses lèvres.

- Désormais, seuls les Moldus assez bêtes pour utiliser une baguette magique et les traîtres finiront à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré plus tôt ? Yaxley prétend que vous avez été libéré dans la matinée, questionna Isobel à son tour.

- J'avais une petite affaire à régler.

Mr Nott porta spontanément sa main droite sur son bras gauche, porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Théodore, quant à lui, bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, visiblement frustré par les propos toujours aussi vagues de son père.

Mr Nott ignora calmement la réaction de son fils et, avant que l'un de ses enfants ne l'interroge une nouvelle fois sur un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder, il orienta la conversation sur la façon dont ils avaient occupé leur mois de juillet. Isobel lui fit part de ses entraînements infructueux ainsi que du profond ennui qu'elle avait ressenti en son absence.

- Tu n'as donc pas quitté le manoir ? voulut s'assurer Mr Nott.

Isobel hocha la tête négativement, agacée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'avait obligée à rester enfermée pendant un mois entier alors que Théodore était autorisé à sortir à sa guise.

Son père l'observait avec attention.

- C'est uniquement pour assurer ta sécurité Isobel, expliqua-t-il. Je ne prends aucun plaisir personnel à te savoir cloîtrée dans ta chambre.

Ses yeux sombres la fixèrent encore plus intensément.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être prisonnier.

- Alors pourquoi Théo peut-il sortir, lui ? se plaignit-elle.

Son frère lui jeta un regard venimeux. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas qu'Isobel remette en cause ses privilèges. Pour se venger, elle fut tentée de raconter ses étranges escapades à son père, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Celui-ci était déjà suffisamment désagréable avec elle, nul besoin de rendre leur relation encore plus conflictuelle.

Mr Nott éluda la question et, une fois de plus, dévia la conversation. Le sujet portait à présent sur les amis d'Isobel. Si Mr Nott approuvait entièrement sa relation avec Tyrus Chancellor dont il connaissait les parents, il se montra cependant beaucoup plus réservé lorqu'Isobel lui parla de Lisandra, qu'il trouvait irrémédiablement idiote – ce que sa fille contredit avec véhémence. Ce n'est qu'au moment où la conversation arriva sur la famille Malefoy que Théodore sortit à nouveau de son mutisme. Isobel racontait à son père comment Drago avait choisi d'ignorer leur lettre.

- Le jeune Malefoy a pas mal d'ennuis actuellement, lui répondit Mr Nott. De plus, son père ne sortira pas de prison avant plusieurs semaines, il n'avait certainement pas envie de vous le confier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Théo, surpris.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas très… satisfait.

- Tant mieux. La prochaine fois qu'il se pavanera devant moi, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire descendre de son piédestal en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

- Calme-toi Théodore, lui intima Mr Nott. Ignore ce petit fils à papa si tu le souhaites, mais ne t'amuses pas à le provoquer. Lucius reste quelqu'un d'influent malgré ses déboires, et il se pourrait qu'il gagne encore de l'importance dans les années à venir.

Théodore grimaça mais n'osa pas s'opposer au ton autoritaire de son père. Knut arriva à ce moment pour débarrasser la table.

- Isobel, monte dans ta chambre, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul avec ton frère, ordonna Mr Nott.

- Bien père.

Repue, Isobel quitta la salle à manger en direction de sa chambre. Elle se sentait plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines, les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre. Une fois emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle s'endormit instantanément.

.

Le lendemain matin, Isobel fut réveillée de bonne heure par Elfi. Son père la convoquait une demi-heure plus tard dans son bureau pour lui faire part, d'après l'elfe, de choses primordiales pour son avenir.

A l'heure exacte du rendez-vous, Isobel frappa doucement à la porte, attendant le consentement de son père pour entrer. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant à sa vue le bureau colossal derrière lequel son père siégeait déjà, occupé à mettre en ordre plusieurs morceaux de parchemins éparpillés. Deux des murs de la pièce servaient d'appuis à d'immenses bibliothèques de hêtre regorgeant de livres en tout genre. Un troisième était lui simplement recouvert d'un lambris clair qui luisait à la lueur des torches. Isobel savait que ce mur, derrière son apparence dépouillée, renfermait en réalité le coffre-fort de son père, abritant autant d'objets de valeur que de biens compromettants dont la simple possession était illégale.

Un fois la surface de son bureau parfaitement rangée, Mr Nott leva les yeux.

- Assieds-toi, ma fille, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Isobel obtempéra, légèrement anxieuse de découvrir la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait fait chercher. Mr Nott affichait meilleure mine que la veille, après une bonne nuit d'un sommeil réparateur.

- Je sais que plusieurs de tes enseignements ont été déplorables l'an passé, continua-t-il, et je suis profondément navré de savoir que certains professeurs dont j'approuvais la domination aient été aussi incompétents.

La référence à Dolores Ombrage était évidente.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Rogue de te donner des cours particuliers cette année.

Sous le choc, Isobel avala sa salive de travers. Au moins, son père n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Elle sentit le liquide chaud lui brûler les poumons, provoquant immédiatement une horrible sensation de suffoquer. Isobel, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, toussa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, elle regarda à nouveau son père qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir continuer la conversation, totalement indifférent à la réaction violente de sa fille.

- Puisqu'il a accepté, tu suivras deux heures de cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal chaque semaine.

- Qu… quoi ? Mais Rogue est le maître des potions ! protesta Isobel d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Il ne peut pas…

- Les temps changent, Isobel, la coupa Mr Nott.

Interdite, Isobel encaissa la nouvelle en silence. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Certes, Rogue pouvait être un professeur compétent lorsqu'il le souhaitait et Isobel ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses capacités, que ce fut à propos des forces maléfiques ou sur la façon de s'en protéger. Mais, même si Rogue se montrait beaucoup moins odieux avec les élèves de sa propre maison qu'avec les autres, il n'en restait pas moins un homme souvent méchant et profondément aigri. Se retrouver une soirée seule en sa compagnie ne constituait donc pas un motif de réjouissance pour Isobel.

- Je pense que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'au mois de juin prochain tu passeras tes BUSEs, Isobel, reprit Mr Nott d'une voix un peu plus ferme. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de ton frère, tu as actuellement autant de chance de réussir que Fudge de redevenir Ministre de la Magie.

Cette fois, Théodore allait le payer chèrement.

- Dois-je te rappeler à quel point il est important que tu obtiennes des diplômes ?

- Non père, répondit Isobel en baissant les yeux.

Mr Nott avait toujours été très exigent sur les résultats scolaires de ses enfants. « L'ordre des choses s'établit dès le plus jeune âge », répétait-il souvent. « Les meilleurs élèves seront les sorciers les plus influents du monde de demain ». Cependant, le retour de Lord Voldemort avait rajouté une nouvelle dimension à son éventuelle réussite. En effet, obtenir de bons résultats pourrait garantir à Isobel une place de choix sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui apportant confort et sécurité.

- C'est la seule voie possible si tu veux pouvoir choisir un jour, reprit Mr Nott.

Le scepticisme d'Isobel devait être inscrit sur son visage, car son père reprit sur un ton accusateur :

- Tu penses que je l'ai déjà fait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre. Le sujet était épineux, Isobel devait donc peser ses mots avec la plus grande prudence.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que mon avenir est déjà écrit, dit-elle.

- Un avenir dans lequel tu vis, ma fille.

Isobel regarda son père. Une profonde tristesse émanait de lui, suintant par chacun de ses pores. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Mr Nott depuis longtemps, et, au fond elle-même, elle comprenait parfaitement son comportement.

.

Près d'un demi-siècle auparavant, Andras Nott avait fait, tout comme son frère de deux ans son ainé, sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. A cette époque, un certain Tom Jedusor était lui aussi étudiant au sein de la maison Serpentard. Les deux adolescents de la famille Nott succombèrent rapidement au charme ravageur, ainsi qu'à la soif de pouvoir du futur Lord Voldemort. Tous deux firent partie du cercle originel de ceux qui se feraient appeler officiellement Mangemorts quelques années plus tard. Andras participait avec avidité aux multiples réunions organisées par Jedusor, où domination, pouvoir et soumission étaient les maîtres mots. Cependant, il était plus jeune que les autres protagonistes et se retrouvait souvent mis à l'écart. Son frère, Silas, devint lui un des plus proches de Jedusor.

Lorsqu'Andras fut enfin diplômé, Jedusor avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Il savait que son frère prenait toujours contact avec lui, mais ses deux dernières années à Poudlard avaient gommé de sa mémoire les rêves de gloire des longues soirées passées devant l'imposante cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il prit un emploi de contrôleur des transports par poudre de cheminette au Ministère de la Magie, qu'il occupa une grande partie de sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail, Mr Nott passait ses journées au manoir familial dont il avait hérité à sa majorité, vivant en célibataire reclus. Sa relation avec son frère s'était peu à peu dégradée au fil du temps, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir utopique de jours passés. Silas Nott avait tout abandonné pour mettre corps et âme au service d'un Voldemort encore peu connu de la communauté magique.

La vie d'Andras Nott prit un nouveau tournant une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Lors d'une intervention pour un dérèglement de cheminé survenu au Ministère de la Magie, il rencontra une jeune femme malchanceuse restée coincée dans l'un des âtres de briques noires. Ce jour-là, Elizabeth Green, fraichement diplômée de l'école de Durmstrang, devait commencer son premier travail au sein du bureau de coopération magique interscolaire. Quelques mois plus tard plus tard, le couple s'unissait dans une petite chapelle de bord de mer.

Les disparitions étranges aux quatre coins du pays, ainsi que les massacres de Moldus dont le mobile restait inexpliqué commencèrent l'année suivante. Par une froide nuit d'hiver, Andras Nott eut la désagréable surprise de trouver un Tom Jedusor pratiquement méconnaissable sur le pas de sa porte. Ce dernier prétendait venir dans l'unique but d'annoncer à la famille Nott la perte tragique de Silas lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Cependant, ses traits reptiliens dégageaient une profonde indifférence, et Andras Nott s'aperçu rapidement que Voldemort souhaitait tout simplement combler le vide causé par la mort de son frère au sein du cercle de ses fidèles serviteurs.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, et parce qu'Andras avait depuis bien longtemps oublié le jeune despote qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, il refusa. Jedusor, quoique mécontent, accepta sa déconvenue, et après leur avoir assuré une dernière fois « qu'un jour ils le supplieraient de les accepter dans ses rangs », il se volatilisa dans les ténèbres. Andras partageait l'idée que le monde des sorciers devait être débarrassé de tous les Moldus détenteurs illégitimes d'une baguette magique, cependant il aspirait à une vie simple et sans histoire auprès de sa femme. La mort prématurée de son frère le confortait dans ses convictions. Elizabeth refusait également que son mari ne joue un rôle plus important dans la prise du pouvoir de Voldemort, craignant autant pour la réputation de la famille que pour son emploi auquel elle tenait tant.

Les années qui passèrent ensuite furent les plus heureuses de la vie d'Andras Nott. Leur statut de sang pur assurait à la famille une sécurité apaisante dans un monde progressivement marqué par les agissements d'un Lord Voldemort qui prenait de l'importance. Ce dernier n'avait pas tenté d'enrôler Mr Nott une seconde fois, cependant, il les incitait sournoisement à exprimer leur haine des Moldus publiquement. La conséquence fut, qu'au fil du temps, Andras et Elizabeth comptèrent parmi leurs amis de plus en plus de Mangemorts. Le premier mois de 1980 accueillit le premier enfant de la famille, Théodore, que Mr Nott, la cinquantaine sonnante, ne craignait de ne jamais avoir. Isobel naquit, quant à elle, l'année suivante.

Ce fut à cette période que les choses tournèrent mal. La puissance de Lord Voldemort atteignait son paroxysme et il arrivait désormais à Andras Nott d'effectuer des missions de renseignements pour son compte. Son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus un secret, la communauté magique toute entière devait être au courant.

Elizabeth Nott fut assassinée par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa trente et unième année, alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du Mangemort Evan Rosier. Son corps fut rendu à son mari quelques jours plus tard, enveloppé dans un linceul blanc. Anéanti, Andras Nott mit en terre son amour dans un endroit secret qu'il refusa de dévoiler à quiconque, y compris ses enfants. Avide de vengeance, il rejoint officiellement les rangs de Voldemort le soir même de l'enterrement de sa femme, acceptant finalement d'arborer la Marque des Ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort fut détruit par le jeune Potter seulement quelques mois après le ralliement de Mr Nott, qui par chance ne put être condamné, faute de preuves. Sa colère atténuée, Andras décida par la suite de se consacrer entièrement à l'éducation des deux bambins, seuls liens avec sa femme désormais disparue.

Isobel pensait connaître la raison du retour instantané de son père auprès de son ancien maître lorsque ce dernier avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs l'année précédente. En effet, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté le refus de son père de lui obéir plusieurs années auparavant, il semblait évident qu'il ne se montrerait pas aussi clément une seconde fois. Mr Nott essayait malgré tout de préserver ses enfants de son mieux, pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas le même sort que leur mère.

.

Voyant que sa fille n'avait plus rien à ajouter, Mr Nott mit fin à l'entrevue d'un simple hochement de tête. Isobel prit donc congé et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de parler avec son père et, à présent, son ventre se tordait douloureusement en signe de protestation.

Isobel avait à peine parcouru la moitié du couloir sombre qui menait au bureau de Mr Nott qu'Elfi apparut brusquement dans un claquement sonore. Isobel sursauta brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Elfi ! grogna-t-elle, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Miss Nott, répondit l'elfe d'une petite voix, mais vous avez enfin reçu votre lettre de Poudlard.

Isobel, le cœur encore palpitant de frayeur, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Théodore, qui entamerait sa sixième année en septembre, avait lui reçut la sienne plus d'une semaine auparavant. Au cours du mois de juillet, Isobel s'était souvent demandé si Dumbledore accepterait encore les enfants de Mangemorts dans son établissement après le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort. Malgré les dénégations de son ami Tyrus, elle était restée angoissée de ne pas recevoir le message de Poudlard, sésame pour retourner au château à la rentrée.

- Où est-elle ? demanda avidement Isobel.

Elle avait hâte de lire sa précieuse missive, histoire de se rassurer définitivement.

- Eh bien…

Elfi se tordit nerveusement les mains, la question semblait la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Théodore, votre frère, était en train de décocher votre lettre quand Elfi a quitté la volière pour venir vous prévenir. Mais Elfi pense que…

Sans oublier de jeter un regard assassin à son elfe qui se ratatina sur place, Isobel partit en trombe vers le grenier. Depuis quand Théodore prenait-il la liberté de récupérer son courrier ?

.

C'est une Isobel furieuse qui arriva devant la volière. Une fois la lourde porte entièrement ouverte, elle découvrit son frère adossé contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin d'aspect officiel. Sa main gauche jouait nerveusement avec un petit objet projetant des reflets argentés.

- Donne-moi ma lettre ! cria Isobel, hargneuse. Qui penses-tu être pour t'accorder le droit de lire mon courrier ?

Théodore releva lentement la tête sous les éclats de voix de sa sœur et lui jeta un regard profondément méprisant.

- Félicitation, lui dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il jeta à Isobel le contenu de sa main gauche, qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Elle tenait à présent entre ses doigts un badge métallique représentant un serpent lové sur lequel était apposé un P majuscule. Abasourdie, Isobel regarda l'insigne de préfet qui brillait au creux de sa main puis posa à nouveau son regard sur son frère. Théodore, crispé, continuait de la fixer désagréablement. Puis, aussi soudainement que s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique, il s'avança vers sa sœur, lui rendit violemment sa lettre et quitta la pièce.

« J'ai été nommée préfète ». L'information mit du temps à pénétrer jusqu'au cerveau d'Isobel. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et ne savait pas comment réagir. Le rôle de préfet ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais vraiment attirée. Se retrouver contrainte de surveiller les petits nouveaux pendant son temps libre – déjà rare – avait plus l'apparence d'une punition à ses yeux. D'un autre côté, son père allait être fier d'elle et, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait négocier avec lui pour abréger les leçons avec Rogue avant la fin de l'année.

Isobel porta son attention sur les différents parchemins qui accompagnaient l'insigne. Le premier indiquait les nouveaux manuels dont elle aurait besoin l'année suivante. Il n'y avait que trois titres sur la liste : _théorie des sorts et enchantements niveau 5_, _affronter l'ennemi sans visage_, ainsi que le_ manuel intermédiaire de préparation des potions_. Un deuxième feuillet rappelait aux élèves les modalités de la rentrée, toujours fixée au premier septembre. Enfin un dernier – celui qu'elle recherchait – mentionnait de son rôle de préfet.

.

_Miss Isobel Nott,_

_Vous avez été nommée préfète de la maison Serpentard._

_Pour la prise officielle de vos fonctions, nous vous demandons de vous rendre dans le compartiment qui vous est réservé au bord du Poudlard Express (compartiment numéro deux) le 1er septembre à 11h15._

_En vous souhaitant une agréable fin de vacances,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

_.  
_

Après réflexion, Isobel décida qu'au final sa nomination était plutôt une bonne surprise. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher plumes et parchemins pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses amis. Elle profiterait également de l'occasion pour leur faire part du retour de son père au manoir le jour précédant. Elle rédigea deux lettres brèves et identiques, puis rajouta un post-scriptum parlant de la réaction odieuse de son frère sur celle destinée à Tyrus. Elle accrocha les deux messages à la patte de Varia et lui demanda de se rendre en priorité au manoir des Chancellor.

Lorsque son père apprit à son tour la nouvelle au cours du déjeuner, un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Cependant, il refusa catégoriquement de ré aborder le sujet des cours particuliers.

- Bien essayé, Isobel, lui dit-il en fourrant dans sa bouche un morceau de steak d'une taille remarquable, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Dépitée, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite.

Isobel reçut la réponse de Tyrus en fin d'après-midi, apportée par le hibou petit duc de celui-ci. Lui aussi semblait enchanté d'apprendre qu'Isobel serait préfète à la rentrée.

_Bravo, _écrivait-il_, je suis content que ce soit toi qui aies reçu l'insigne. Pour ma part, mon enveloppe était aussi légère que d'habitude et je ne sais pas quel garçon a été jugé digne d'être préfet. Si tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, ça sera Harper._

Isobel imagina mentalement le petit sourire moqueur qui devait animer le visage de Tyrus pendant qu'il écrivait ces mots. Robert Harper était très certainement la personne la plus antipathique de son année. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que la lettre de Tyrus ne soit pas une prémonition, Isobel reprit sa lecture.

_Je partage ta joie de savoir que ton père a enfin été libéré, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Pour ce qui est Théodore, ne lui en veux pas trop, Isobel. Je suppose qu'il est tout simplement jaloux parce que lui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir été désigné préfet l'an passé. De plus, il s'est sûrement senti profondément humilié quand il a découvert que Malefoy arborait fièrement l'insigne des Serpentard. Comptes-tu te rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter tes fournitures scolaires ? D'ordinaire je laisse ma mère s'en charger, mais je suis prêt à faire une entorse à mes habitudes si toi tu y vas. Informe-moi donc au plus vite de tes intentions._

_Avec mon amitié,_

_Tyrus_

Isobel pensait en son for intérieur qu'il y avait peu de chances que Mr Nott l'autorise à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse par ces temps troublés. Surtout depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait déclaré qu'Ollivander et Fantarôme, le glacier, étaient portés disparu depuis plusieurs jours, leur boutique laissée à l'abandon. Néanmoins elle se promit de lui poser la question le soir même.

Lorsqu'Isobel attrapa l'enveloppe pour y ranger soigneusement la lettre, elle aperçut un deuxième morceau de parchemin, plus petit, resté à l'intérieur. Elle l'extirpa, curieuse, et lut l'unique phrase griffonnée à la hâte qui y était inscrit.

_Même endroit, même heure que la dernière fois._

Perplexe, elle relut le mot une seconde fois. Cela ressemblait fortement à un rendez-vous, or Isobel n'avait pas revu Tyrus depuis plusieurs semaines. Après réflexion, elle considéra que son ami avait dû glisser le petit bout de papier par inadvertance dans l'enveloppe en même temps que la vraie lettre. Elle froissa le message avant de le jeter dans la corbeille en métal.

Isobel jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit badge brillant posé près d'elle sur son bureau. Entre les BUSEs, les cours supplémentaires de Rogue et désormais ses devoirs de préfète, l'année s'annonçait chargée pour la jeune femme.

Deux heures devaient encore s'écouler avant que le repas du soir ne soit servi. Isobel décida donc de se replonger dans ses devoirs de vacances. Elle s'attaqua au devoir de loin le plus compliqué qu'un professeur ne leur avait jamais demandé de faire. C'était, évidement, celui de Rogue qui leur imposait quatre-vingts dix centimètres de parchemin sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'utiliser une potion de vieillissement.

.

Cent vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Isobel quitta sa chambre, son parchemin était délicatement roulé sur un coin de son bureau, totalement vierge. Elle n'avait trouvé que des avantages puérils à une telle potion. Consciente que si elle osait écrire ses véritables sentiments – à savoir que se faire vieillir de quelques mois lui permettrait notamment de ne plus avoir à supporter ses professeurs – elle essuierait une retenue, Isobel avait fini par abandonner.

Elle interpella son père dans le hall d'entrée, alors que celui-ci se rendait également à la salle à manger.

- Père, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Surpris par l'excitation qui se dégageait de sa fille, Mr Nott acquiesça.

- Tyrus souhaiterait que je l'accompagne faire ses achats pour Poudlard, dit-elle.

Mr Nott fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

Voyant que son père n'était pas convaincu, Isobel insista.

- Je ne risquerai rien, argua-t-elle. Ses parents seront avec nous (c'était un pur mensonge), et j'agirai avec prudence. S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle à nouveau. Je vous promets que je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchi…

Isobel s'apprêtait à en rajouter une troisième couche lorsque son père céda enfin.

- Bien, mais seulement à certaines conditions, répliqua-t-il, mi agacé, mi amusé par le comportement enfantin de sa fille.

Isobel rayonnait. Cette fois, elle avait gagné. Après un mois d'intense solitude, elle allait revoir Tyrus.


	4. Chapter 3 : O

Ce chapitre n'ayant pas été corrigé pas un bêta, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes malgré mes efforts pour les éradiquer. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre III : Œil pour œil**

.**  
**

Le rendez-vous fut pris le mardi suivant, à quatorze heures. Isobel jubilait intérieurement, car après plus d'un mois enfermée au manoir, l'atmosphère de la demeure l'asphyxiait. Aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Tyrus, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était emballée un peu vite, et Mr Nott ne manqua pas de la ramener sur Terre lorsqu'il lui énonça les multiples conditions qu'elle se devrait de respecter.

- Tu devras être rentrée en fin de journée, lui dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était plus question de négocier quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord, père.

- Il est important que tu restes avec le jeune Chancellor et sa famille.

Isobel n'avait pas avoué à son père que Tyrus viendrait seul.

- Ne t'éloigne pas d'eux et ne parle à aucun inconnu, continua Mr Nott.

Isobel leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel. Elle avait le sentiment d'être une petite fille qui sort de la maison sans ses parents pour la toute première fois. Mr Nott, qui prenait les choses très à cœur, réagit mal face à l'exaspération affichée de sa fille.

- Mais si tu préfères, je peux également envoyer quelqu'un faire les courses à ta place, Isobel, trancha-t-il sévèrement.

- Non non, surtout pas ! Je m'excuse, père. Vous pouvez continuer.

- Bien.

Il laissa volontairement un silence pesant s'installer quelques secondes, mettant Isobel mal à l'aise.

- Hors de question que tu pénètres dans une boutique qui ne vend pas de matériel scolaire, reprit Mr Nott, encore plus autoritaire. Et ne quitte pas la rue principale.

Le vieil homme épilogua pendant une vingtaine de minutes, énumérant quantité de règles dont certaines arrachèrent un demi-sourire à sa fille, tel que ne bois pas un verre s'il n'a pas été rempli devant toi, ou encore ne donne ton nom à personne. Son père devait réellement craindre des représailles pour se montrer si pointilleux. Isobel fut même tentée de demander si elle avait encore le droit de respirer, mais n'osa pas. Elle se contenta donc de hocher mécaniquement la tête en signe d'affirmation chaque fois que Mr Nott finissait une phrase, n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Isobel se demandait parfois si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à ralentir le temps. Même les nuages semblaient figés dans un ciel qui refusait obstinément de laisser s'épanouir les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. De son côté, Théodore semblait avoir définitivement perdu sa langue, et ses rares apparitions n'étaient plus motivées que par la crainte de rendre son père furieux. Isobel repensait souvent aux paroles de Tyrus qui disaient son frère jaloux, et elle avait parfois l'envie irrépressible de crier à l'injustice. Elle n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire, mais elle devait quand même en subir les conséquences.

Le lundi, veille de son escapade, Isobel reçu enfin la réponse de Lisandra Roxbury. Fidèle à elle-même, celle-ci écrivait :

.

_Waouh, préfète, tu en as de la chance ! J'ai espéré tout l'été que ça serait moi. Tu te rends compte, tu vas pouvoir donner des retenues aux autres élèves, réquisitionner les meilleurs fauteuils de la salle commune et, surtout, utiliser la mythique salle de bain du quatrième étage ! En tout cas tu as intérêt de m'y emmener, à chaque fois que je passe devant la statue de Boris le Hagard je rêve de pouvoir y entrer._

_.  
_

Isobel relut la phrase à deux reprises. Elle ne savait exactement ce que Lisandra sous-entendait par « tu as intérêt de m'y emmener », mais ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre son bain en compagnie de son amie.

.

_Tu n'as pas précisé, mais sais-tu quel garçon a été nommé préfet avec toi ? La seule information que j'ai, c'est que ça n'est pas Jayden. Il m'a enfin écrit, pourtant je n'y croyais plus. Et tu ne devineras jamais, il m'a invitée à passer le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard avec lui !_

_.  
_

Même à travers ces simples mots, l'excitation de Lisandra était parfaitement palpable. Isobel imaginait les efforts qu'avait dû faire son amie pour résister à l'envie de tout lui raconter avec les plus infimes détails. D'après Lisandra, Jayden Stearn n'avait pas non plus été choisi. La liste commençait à se réduire dangereusement et Isobel, anxieuse, se demanda à nouveau quelle serait la personne avec qui elle se retrouverait dans l'obligation d'assurer ses devoirs de préfète.

.

_Je suis rentrée d'Italie en fin de semaine. C'était vraiment génial ! Nous avons appris beaucoup d'anecdotes sur le mode de vie des sorciers à l'époque de la Rome antique. Savais-tu, par exemple, que les plus grands gladiateurs bénéficiaient de la protection de certaines d'entre nous ? Elles assistaient au combat, baguette dissimulée sous leur robe, prêtes à lancer un sort au moindre danger. On raconte que certaines furent bannies après avoir été accusées de tricherie, même s'il était difficile d'apporter des preuves. Papa a dit que c'était le genre de comportements totalement immatures dont faisaient souvent preuve la gente féminine, mais moi je comprends qu'à la vue de leurs corps huilés et finement musclés recouverts de sueur…_

_.  
_

« Lisandra, t'es vraiment incorrigible ! »

.

_Maman refuse que j'aille faire mes achats à Londres cette année, mais je compte sur toi pour venir passer quelques jours à la maison avant la fin du mois._

_J'attends ta confirmation,_

_Lisandra._

_.  
_

La mardi, après un déjeuner copieux, Isobel se prépara mentalement à sortir. Elle devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse par le biais de la poudre de cheminette, moyen de transport qu'il ne lui réussissait guère. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé, c'était quelques années auparavant pour revenir d'une soirée chez une grande tante, décédée depuis. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de sortir de la cheminée avant d'être victime d'un haut-le-cœur, éclaboussant au passage un fauteuil de cuir que Mr Nott affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Isobel passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour y récupérer la clé de son coffre à Gringotts, sa liste de fourniture, ainsi qu'une cape légère pour la protéger de la bise qui fouettait agressivement quiconque osait mettre le nez dehors. Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le petit salon, son père l'attendait, un bocal en verre plein d'une substance semblable à de la suie dans la main. Anxieuse, elle s'approcha de l'âtre qui avait vu apparaître la tête de Yaxley quelques jours plus tôt et tandis la main vers Mr Nott.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? lui demanda-il en lui présentant le récipient. Tu es toute pâle, Isobel.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. De toute façon, que peut-il m'arriver ? Dans le pire des cas, je risque de repeindre les murs. Le vert, c'est pas mal, non ?

Isobel essayait tant bien que mal de faire de l'humour, cependant son père garda un visage impassible. Elle prit une grande poignée de poudre dans le bocal et se tourna vers la majestueuse cheminée ornée de nombreuses gravures. Le manoir regorgeait d'âtres de formes et de tailles variées, mais celui-ci restait le plus utilisé en raison de ses dimensions qui permettaient à un adulte de grande taille d'y entrer sans se baisser.

- N'oublie pas, je veux que tu sois rentrée pour le dîner.

Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête et prit place au milieu de l'âtre vide.

« Respire Isobel, calme toi… »

Après une grande inspiration, elle jeta la poudre de cheminette à terre qui fit instantanément apparaître des flammes d'un vert émeraude, et prononça en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

- Chemin de Traverse.

Et le cauchemar commença. Son corps se mit à tourner sur lui-même, en un mouvement de plus en plus rapide. Isobel ferma ses paupières pour éviter que la suie ne lui irrite les yeux, espérant ainsi ne pas être malade. Malheureusement, son cerveau heurtait douloureusement sa boîte crânienne au rythme de sa danse effrénée, lui provoquant des céphalées. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle sentit son corps ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Isobel, haletante, resta figée un instant. Nauséeuse, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de vomir. Progressivement, son cœur emballé reprit peu à peu un rythme normal et, après une dernière bouffée d'air poussiéreux, elle entrouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Désorientée, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle venait d'apparaître dans une petite pièce aux murs de pierre brute, faiblement éclairée par quelques torches d'une autre époque. En face d'elle, une porte sur laquelle était fixé un écriteau indiquant « Chemin de Traverse », tandis qu'à sa droite, une deuxième portait l'inscription « Chaudron Baveur ». Isobel hésita puis se dirigea vers celle qui lui faisait front. Elle déboucha directement dans l'arrière-cour aux poubelles pleines et nauséabondes qui permettait d'accéder à la rue commerçante.

Dégoûtée, Isobel sortit sa baguette et en tapota doucement l'extrémité contre une brique. Celle-ci s'enfonça, laissant apparaître un trou qui fit rapidement place à une arcade permettant à plusieurs personnes de s'y glisser simultanément.

.

Lorsque le Chemin de Traverse lui apparut, Isobel poussa une exclamation stupéfaite. La ruelle était presque déserte, l'atmosphère rendue pesante par un ciel bas et menaçant. Les quelques sorciers présents se pressaient les uns contre les autres comme s'ils redoutaient que l'un deux ne se fasse enlever en pleine rue. Pour accentuer la sensation de malaise qui se dégageait, plusieurs devantures de magasin affichaient des portraits de Mangemorts reconnus au Ministère de la Magie. Isobel croisa le regard de son père sur papier journal dans une vitrine proche avec un pincement au cœur. Elle détourna ses yeux emplis d'amertume et regarda ses pieds un instant. De toute façon, ces gens finiraient par payer.

La jeune femme scruta ensuite l'allée à la recherche de Tyrus, qui devait déjà l'attendre. Sa silhouette se découpait, isolée, devant le magasin de Madame Guipure. Négligemment adossé contre le mur, il la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé aussi facilement, Isobel s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide.

Tyrus était un garçon de taille moyenne, plutôt trapu. Isobel trouvait que ses pommettes saillantes, ses joues légèrement creusées et son menton carré lui donnaient un air noble, et les fines mèches couleur châtains qui lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux n'enlevaient rien à son charme. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait tenté d'aller plus loin, mais Tyrus n'avait rien voulu voir. Et même à présent, il continuait, volontairement ou non, de mettre une imperceptible distance entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop proches, mentalement ou physiquement.

- Salut ! dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Alors comme ça, ton père t'a laissée sortir ?

Isobel arriva à sa hauteur et serra brièvement Tyrus contre elle. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte. Dans un accord silencieux, ils prirent tranquillement la direction de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils devaient, l'un comme l'autre, retirer un peu d'argent pour régler leurs achats.

- Non je suis encore chez moi, tu l'as sûrement remarqué ? lui répondit-elle, narquoise.

Tyrus lui fit une grimace.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mon père ?

Voyant que Tyrus s'apprêtait à se moquer d'elle à son tour, Isobel reprit la parole, coupant ainsi la réplique ironique que le jeune garçon, la bouche entrouverte, s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Depuis qu'il est rentré, ça à l'air d'aller bien.

- Il paraît pourtant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours furieux du fiasco du Ministère.

Isobel haussa les épaules.

- C'est possible. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est Malefoy senior qui dirigeait les opérations, alors c'est sûrement lui qui paye les pots cassés. En tout cas, toutes les fois où mon père s'est absenté, il revenait toujours dans son état normal.

- Oui, Lucius Malefoy est encore à Azkaban, confirma Tyrus. Il y a même une rumeur qui circule disant que Drago joue un rôle de plus en plus actif auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Drago ? Isobel étouffa un éclat de rire. Pourquoi voudrait-il de Drago ? Pour remplacer son père ?

- Ou pour le punir.

Isobel regarda Tyrus. Si elle trouvait la nouvelle complètement absurde, Tyrus avait, lui, un air très sérieux.

- De toute façon, conclu-t-elle, si tu dis vrai, nous le saurons très prochainement. Drago ne perd jamais une occasion de se vanter, et il voudra que tous les Serpentard l'envient pour sa soi-disant promotion.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'immense façade immaculée de la banque.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour remplir leur bourse. En effet, Gringotts, comme le Chemin de Traverse, était quasiment déserte et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un gobelin pour les emmener dans les entrailles de la banque. Une fois ressortie du bâtiment, Isobel s'appuya contre le portail de cuivre qui en gardait l'entrée, nauséeuse pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle n'avait que très rarement emprunté l'un de ces wagonnets fous, et c'était bien pire que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu es aussi blafarde qu'un crapaud, plaisanta Tyrus.

Isobel le fusilla du regard.

- Dis que je ressemble à Ombrage aussi ! gronda-t-elle, faussement outrée.

Tyrus lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Je blague, se rattrapa-t-il. Mais tu as vraiment une sale tête. Si tu rentres comme ça chez toi, ton père t'enfermera à jamais dans une tour d'ivoire.

Cette fois, Isobel tiqua réellement. Elle n'aimait pas les remarques sur son père.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ton père est vraiment protecteur avec toi. Et tu le lui rends bien, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit les sourcils d'Isobel se rejoindre dangereusement.

Elle ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir et, de toute façon, ses propos l'agaçaient. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Isobel, Tyrus se rendit compte que la conversation risquait de tourner en dispute, il prit donc la direction de la librairie voisine et s'empressa de changer de sujet de conversation.

Ils ne mirent guère plus de temps pour acheter les trois manuels figurant sur leur liste de fournitures. Lorsque Mr Bott leur tendit à chacun un exemplaire du livre _affronter l'ennemi sans visage_, Tyrus se demanda à voix haute quel professeur leur enseignerait la défense contre les forces du mal à la rentrée.

- Ils doivent avoir trouvé quelqu'un, dit-il, puisque l'on doit se procurer un bouquin.

Isobel mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir.

- Rogue, dit-elle brusquement.

Tyrus haussa un sourcil en tendant au vendeur les onze Mornilles que celui-ci lui demandait.

- C'est Rogue qui prend le poste, répéta-t-elle.

- Impossible, répliqua son ami, catégorique, Dumbledore ne lui accordera jamais cette matière.

Une fois qu'Isobel eut payé à son tour, ils remercièrent le libraire et quittèrent la boutique, affrontant de nouveau le vent glacé. Isobel raconta alors à Tyrus la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père. Elle lui parla également de ses cours particuliers.

- Et il a accepté ? C'est surprenant. Ton père a dû se montrer très persuasif !

- Je n'en sais rien.

- En tout cas, c'est évident que Rogue en connaît un rayon en matière de forces du mal. Et je suis persuadé qu'il est excellent en duel. Donc, il peut très bien te donner des cours de DCFM tout en restant maître des potions.

Isobel grogna intérieurement. Quel borné ce garçon ! Qu'importe, elle lui prouverait bien assez tôt qu'elle disait vrai.

.

Ils s'orientaient à présent vers l'apothicaire. Isobel voulait rapporter à son frère les ingrédients qui s'étaient écrasés sur la terrasse à cause de sa maladresse. Ils passèrent devant la boutique d'Ollivander, condamnée par d'épaisses blanches de bois.

- Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est responsable ? demanda sombrement Isobel.

- Qu'en sais-je. C'est ton père qui est proche de lui, pas le mien.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tes parents ne le servent-il pas ? Ils le soutiennent ouvertement, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça Tyrus. Mais ils pensent que le Maître possède suffisamment de Mangemorts à son service. Par contre, il a toujours besoin de sympathisants.

- Donc, d'après toi, il serait prêt à accepter Malefoy dans ses rangs mais pas tes parents ? insista Isobel, sceptique.

- C'est différent, se défendit Tyrus… Tiens, quand on parle de Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin, sortant d'une rue adjacente, et se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il leur adressa un rapide signe de la main que lui rendit Tyrus. Isobel se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Elle trouvait pour sa part que le comportement des Chancellor s'apparentait plus à de la lâcheté, mais son amitié avec Tyrus l'empêchait de formuler ses opinions ouvertement.

- J'aimerai bien faire un tour dans quelques-unes de ces boutiques moi aussi, reprit Tyrus qui regardait Malefoy s'évanouir au coin de la rue. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans le magasin de Barjow. Il y a pourtant des choses amusantes.

Isobel resta muette. Elle n'avait jamais mis un seul de ses pieds dans l'allée des Embrumes mais refusait de l'avouer à son ami. Son père s'y était formellement opposé. Si lui s'affichait clairement aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, il refusait par contre que sa fille soit reliée à la magie noire. Théodore, pour sa part, y avait accompagné Mr Nott plusieurs fois, mais Isobel s'était désormais habituée au comportement disparate de son père entre son frère et elle.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'il se balade seul, remarqua Tyrus.

Isobel, perdue dans ses pensées, mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que son ami parlait à nouveau de Drago Malefoy.

- Non ? demanda Tyrus en se tournant vers elle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Son père n'est pas vraiment en mesure de l'accompagner, et sa mère est sûrement occupée elle aussi.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur chemin. La rue formait une courbe vers la droite, et lorsqu'Isobel l'eut franchie, un magasin aux vitrines colorées se révéla à sa vue. A ses côtés, Tyrus poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

Isobel scruta la devanture du magasin jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère une enseigne de bois sur laquelle était inscrit d'un vert criard « Weasley & Weasley : farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

- C'est la boutique des rouquins, répondit-elle inutilement car Tyrus devait immanquablement avoir repéré la plaque, lui aussi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant pour observer de plus près la boutique. Sourcils froncés, il semblait juger l'endroit, et ne tarda pas à faire part de son verdict.

- Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds là-dedans !

- Moi non plus, mentit Isobel.

Par principe elle savait que, comme Tyrus, aucun élève de Serpentard ne pénétrerait dans le magasin. Mais lorsqu'elle vit une fille de quatrième année à Serdaigle les bras chargés de boites de couleurs et de formes variées, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, nostalgique des boîtes à flemme.

.

Ils entrèrent bientôt chez l'apothicaire, situé quelques mètres seulement après le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Lorsqu'Isobel en poussa la porte, elle s'aperçut que certains de ses camarades de la même année à Serpentard s'y trouvaient déjà, occupés à acheter divers ingrédients. Un jeune garçon frêle au teint pâle, Seth Darian, tentait maladroitement de faire rentrer des queues de souris qui se tortillaient comme des lombrics dans un bocal de verre, sous le regard désapprobateur du vendeur. Derrière lui, deux filles tenaient leurs mains devant leur bouche, profondément dégoûtées.

- Beûrk ! gémit celle qui se trouvait le plus près d'Isobel.

Elle s'éloigna encore du tonneau contenant les morceaux de rongeur, et renversa par mégarde une fiole contenant un liquide bleu vif qui se tenait sur une étagère. Le flacon de verre s'écrasa au sol et une forte odeur d'alcool mal distillé se répandit dans l'échoppe.

- Bon, ça suffit ! grogna l'apothicaire avec mauvaise humeur. Vous, donnez-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en désignant Seth.

Il poussa fermement le jeune homme et récupéra récipient et pelle, puis il ajouta quelques queues dans le bocal avec la dextérité de celui a répété ce geste plusieurs centaines de fois.

- Quelle maladroite, Kaithlyn, se moqua gentiment Isobel.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin tournèrent instantanément la tête vers elle. Visiblement, ils étaient si absorbés par les queues de souris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était aperçu de la présence de deux nouveaux clients.

- Isobel ! s'exclama la dénommé Kaithlyn. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Isobel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Pourquoi tout le monde s'accordait à lui poser des questions parfaitement idiotes aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que je fais mes achats, répliqua Isobel, souriant pour adoucir la rudesse de son ton.

Ne les ayant pas revus depuis plusieurs semaines, Isobel observa rapidement ses camarades d'un œil critique. Comme l'avait indiqué Lisandra dans sa lettre, Kaithlyn n'avait pas pu utiliser de sortilèges pour coiffer son épaisse tignasse d'un brin sombre. Ses cheveux, normalement attachés en un chignon complexe et étudié, ressemblaient à présent à s'y méprendre à une crinière de lion. Isobel regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main, sûre qu'un portrait de Kaithlyn prit à cet instant aurait beaucoup amusé Lisandra.

Derrière se tenait la deuxième fille. Plus grande, les épaules carrées et les traits masculins, Mildryd était l'une des fortes têtes de leur promotion. Elle et Kaithlyn, bonnes amies, ne perdaient pas la moindre occasion d'insulter et d'humilier les Gryffondor, et gloussaient bruyamment à chaque plaisanterie on ne peut moins drôle de Drago Malefoy.

- Je croyais que t'étais enfermée dans ta grande maison, aboya Mildryd de sa voix rauque.

- Eh bien, cesse de croire, puisque je suis là, lui rétorqua poliment Isobel.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Lisandra informe constamment la Terre entière de ses faits et gestes ?

- Et vous, comment se déroulent vos vacances ? reprit-elle pour détourner la conversation de sa propre vie.

- Pas génial, grimaça Kaithlyn, mes parents veulent que je m'occupe de mes frères et sœurs pendant qu'eux partent aux quatre coins du monde. Mais bon, j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, à la fin de l'été j'aurais un beau petit tas d'or qui m'attendra dans mon coffre à Gringotts.

- Au faite, Isobel, intervint Mildryd, coupant ainsi son amie dont la bouche ouverte signalait qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son récit, j'organise une petite fête chez moi la semaine prochaine, et ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que ton frère puisse venir. Tu pourras lui en parler pour moi ? Comme ça tu m'épargneras un courrier.

L'intéressée la fixa un instant, la stupeur provenant de la requête vraiment sans gêne de sa camarade inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. Il faillait s'appeler Mildryd Ozzy Lebron pour oser lui demander d'inviter Théodore alors qu'elle-même ne figurait pas sur la liste des conviés. Isobel s'apprêtait à refuser catégoriquement mais changea d'avis lorsque Mildryd se mit à battre laconiquement des paupières avec insistance, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui révélaient ses petites dents pointues. Finalement, il pourrait être amusant d'être témoin de la réaction de Théo, qui ne pouvait être que négative, afin d'en référer elle-même à sa camarade. Elle se vengerait ainsi d'être laissée pour compte, même si elle ne désirait pas vraiment se rendre à une soirée ridicule organisée par une fille qui l'était encore plus, et dont la principale discussion féminine tournerait forcément autour du sujet «pourquoi sommes-nous les plus belles, les plus intelligentes et les plus enviées de tout Poudlard».

- D'accord, je l'informerai dès ce soir, accepta-t-elle en souriant niaisement. Et je suis sûre qu'il acceptera avec grand plaisir.

Le sourire de Mildryd s'élargit encore davantage et Isobel s'attendait presque à la voir sautiller sur place. Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune femme convoitait l'énigmatique Théodore Nott depuis sa troisième année. Seul le concerné semblait ne pas en avoir eu vent, ou peut être trouvait-il simplement l'information si risible qu'il préférait l'ignorer. Isobel jubilait déjà en imaginant la lettre qu'elle risquait d'envoyer à Mildryd en fin de soirée.

La légendaire unité qui liait les Serpentard était, comme son nom l'indiquait, légendaire. Certes, tous les étudiants de la maison se liguaient naturellement contre les autres élèves du château, et ils affichaient publiquement une entente chaleureuse. Mais en réalité, dans l'intimité de leur salle commune, les disputes étaient fréquentes, les insultes volaient en tous sens, quand ce n'étaient pas les objets, et les trahisons faisaient partie du lot quotidien de désagréments que subissait chacun. Mais ils appartenaient à la très noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, et avaient donc une réputation à sauvegarder, sous peine de se voir écorchés vifs par Rogue qui prenait les choses vraiment très à cœur.

- Bon, vous les voulez ou non, ces queues de souris ? intervint durement le vendeur, manifestement outré que plus personne ne manifeste un quelconque intérêt à ses produits. Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici !

Les deux filles se hâtèrent de régler leurs achats et, après avoir souhaité des bonnes fins de vacances aux personnes encore présentes, quittèrent la boutique. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Seth, le garçon au teint pâle, de passer commande.

- Quelle hypocrite tu fais, lui susurra Tyrus à l'oreille, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

- Quelle idiote elle fait, rétorqua Isobel. Tu y vas toi ?

Son amie pencha vers elle son air malicieux.

- Jalouse ?

- Moi ? Certainement pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Vexée alors…

Isobel lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour seul résultat d'amuser Tyrus un peu plus. Oui, au fond d'elle-même perçait une pointe d'amertume, mais jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait.

- Je ne suis pas assez attirant pour avoir le droit de me joindre à eux, l'informa finalement Tyrus.

- Pourtant, tu me répètes sans cesse que tu es le prince dont toutes les femmes rêvent, ironisa Isobel à qui la nouvelle avait redonné sa bonne humeur. Pas assez charmant ?

- C'est juste qu'elles ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte.

- Ca doit être ça, s'esclaffa Isobel.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure à l'apothicaire pour satisfaire les demandes interminables et insolites du garçon, qui semblait avoir besoin d'ingrédients étranges dont Isobel n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant – comme de la sisymbre, ou encore de la corne de bicorne – et qu'ils n'avaient jamais utilisés en cours de potion.

Vint enfin le tour d'Isobel et sa possibilité d'acquérir ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce n'est qu'une fois quitté le commerce et son odeur de choux de Bruxelles alcoolisés que Tyrus revint sur l'invitation de Mildryd.

- Comment vas ton frère ? demanda-t-il à Isobel sut le ton de la conversation.

- Il est en vie.

Tyrus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre, puisqu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

- Donc tu n'as pas réellement l'intention de l'informer de l'invitation de Mildryd ?

Isobel leva le sac en papier portant le cachet de l'apothicaire qu'elle tenait à la main.

- J'espère que cela suffira pour qu'il m'écoute.

- Je pensais que… disons que tu connais assez bien ton frère pour imaginer son ressentit sur la chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh, mais rassure-toi, c'est le cas ! Seulement, Théo maîtrise mieux que moi l'art des remarques cinglantes, je pense donc qu'il me sera d'une certaine aide. Et dans l'horrible possibilité où il aurait épuisé son stock en ma faveur ces derniers jours, je ferais appel à cette parfaite compréhension je j'ai de mon frère pour imaginer cette lettre, assura Isobel, les yeux pétillants.

Tyrus éclata de son rire cristallin si caractéristique, s'attirant les regards mauvais de plusieurs passants qui se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée. Rire en public devenait presque un crime, par ces temps troublés. Les deux amis flânèrent encore quelques heures le long de la grande avenue se désertant progressivement au fur et à mesure que s'achevait l'après-midi. Tyrus accompagna ensuite Isobel jusqu'à la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur avant de repasser du côté Moldu. Il devait regagner la demeure familiale située au sud de Londres avec son père lorsque celui-ci quitterait son travail. Isobel devait pour sa part acheter une poignée de poudre de Cheminette à Tom, le patron du pub, afin de réutiliser ce moyen de transport qu'elle détestait.

.

Le voyage de retour fut aussi désagréable que l'allée, et si la jeune fille avait su ce qui l'attendait en rentrant chez elle, elle aurait certainement pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. En effet, elle eut la très mauvaise surprise de trouver son père installé dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir qui trônait dans le petit salon, la Gazette de sorcier ouverte sur une petite console d'ébène placée devant lui. Le regard sévère que lui adressa Mr Nott était loin de la bienveillance dont il avait fait preuve avant son départ, et il lui fit immédiatement comprendre que quelque chose allait de travers.

- Bonsoir, pè…

- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Isobel prit place dans le sofa, faisant face au visage imposant de son père avec une appréhension qui lui nouait les entrailles, ses achats toujours dans sa main désormais moite.

- Alors ? rugit Mr Nott.

- A… alors ? bredouilla timidement sa fille.

- Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir en toute impunité, n'est-ce pas ? N'as-tu rien appris de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il t'est nécessaire d'être vigilante ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune jugeote Isobel !

Son père criait tellement à présent qu'il postillonnait abondamment sur son journal. Rufus Scrimgeour, qui faisait la une ce jour-là, fut obligé de s'abriter sous sa cape pour éviter la marée de bave qui l'assaillait.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote !

Mr Nott se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira avec désespoir. Isobel comprit soudainement avec horreur ce qui rendait son père hors de lui. D'après la petite voix qui s'immisçait dans son esprit, il était fort probable que cela ait un rapport avec Mr et Mrs Chancellor.

- Comment avez-vous su, père ? murmura-t-elle, anxieuse de la réaction de ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, Andras Nott se leva soudainement de son siège et, furieux, gifla sa fille avec force.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, ce qui fit trembler les murs. Isobel fut sonnée par l'intensité de la claque qui lui laissa une marque cuisante sur la joue gauche. Cependant, ce qui lui fit le plus mal était assurément la remarque assassine de son père. Ce dernier avait à peine quitté la pièce, ses pas résonnant désormais dans l'immensité du hall d'entrée, que Théodore vint prendre sa place, encore chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? l'attaqua Isobel avec mauvaise humeur.

Son frère l'avait obligée à retenir les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux quelques instants auparavant.

- Pour commencer, tu vas te cal…

- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, le coupa Isobel qui n'était pas prête à laisser son frère la rabaisser une fois de plus.

- Vu comment père hurlait, même les voisins ont dû l'entendre.

- Super, ronchonna la jeune fille. Et que désires-tu ? répéta-t-elle plus poliment – malgré que la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Théodore et de son comportement odieux ces dernières semaines menaçait de la faire exploser.

- Tu te demandes certainement comment père a su que les parents de Tyrus ne vous accompagnaient pas aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi, c'est toi qui l'en as informé ?

Exaspéré, Théodore jeta à sa sœur un regard noir, se mit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il semblait ne pas apprécier l'effronterie d'Isobel. La jeune femme refoula sa fierté, et céda :

- Bon d'accord, je suis curieuse de savoir, avoua-t-elle. Excuse-moi de m'emporter.

Théodore reprit sa place sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Qui donc prenait plaisir à lui gâcher la vie ?

- Lorsque j'ai quitté ma chambre tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation qui me parvenait du hall d'entrée. Naturellement, j'ai attendu quelques minutes avant de signaler ma présence.

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

- Deux hommes parlaient. De toi. L'un racontait à l'autre qu'il t'avait vue te promener le long de l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie du jeune homme blond. Et de lui seul.

- Je suppose que l'homme qui écoutait était père. Tandis que son interlocuteur ? réfléchit Isobel, plus pour elle que pour son frère.

- Vous devriez faire attention à votre fille, Andras, avant qu'il ne lui arrive une bricole, récita Théodore en adoptant une voix grave dans une imitation correcte de celle d'un homme qu'Isobel reconnut de suite, et qu'elle détesta encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

- Yaxley !

Yaxley ? Encore lui ? Cet homme était décidément une vraie plaie. Il devait vraiment être proche de son père pour accepter de surveiller deux adolescents de quinze ans. Isobel soupira avec hargne, écumant de rage en son for intérieur. Ce soir-là, elle se fit la promesse qu'un jour, cet imbécile indésirable payerait, et qu'elle s'en occuperait personnellement. Cependant, elle regarda son frère avec suspicion.

- Comment ça se fait que tu me racontes cela ? questionna-t-elle, sceptique. Si père venait à découvrir que tu l'as espionné, même peu de temps, tu risquerais de perdre ta tranquillité, et ton droit de faire tout ce qu'il te plaît.

- En fait, tu te trompes. Père est venu de lui-même m'exposer ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai répondu que les parents de Tyrus ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute qui ne leur a pas permis de venir. Mais comme nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, je suis intimement persuadé que tu tiendras ta langue, conclut-il avec amusement

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres. Au jeu de la manipulation, Théodore se défendait avec honneur. Isobel se retint de toute réponse. Elle souhaitait être en bons termes avec lui pour lui parler de la soirée de sa camarade de dortoir. Elle aurait ensuite de multiples occasions de lui faire payer ses remarques désagréables.

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte du petit salon et Elfi s'invita à l'intérieur. La petite elfe qui semblait effrayée se tenait bras comme si elle redoutait qu'il ne tombe.

- Votre père vous fait chercher. Le repas sera servi dans quelques instants, précisa-t-elle, secouée de tremblements incontrôlés.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Théodore avec entrain.

Il prit le chemin de la cuisine avec hâte et Isobel s'empressa de l'imiter, voulant à tout prix éviter d'alimenter la fureur de son père encore davantage. Les conséquences de ses actes risquaient déjà de lui offrir une punition salée. Elle ne put cependant ignorer la réaction de Théo. Ce dernier qui s'était montré désagréable envers elle depuis le début des vacances d'été venait subitement de redevenir avenant et souriant. Nul doute que sous cette démonstration de joie se cachait un élément dont Isobel n'avait pas eu vent.

Et dire que le matin même elle s'imaginait que cette journée l'apaiserait, qu'elle lui permettrait de briser la monotonie de son quotidien insipide. Une fois de plus, elle allait se retrouver punie, confinée au château dans un ennui mortel. Plus aucun espoir que son père la laisse passer une journée en compagnie de Lisandra, plus aucune chance qu'elle puisse avoir devant les yeux un autre visage que ceux de Mr Nott et de Théodore. Jamais elle n'avait attendu le retour à Poudlard avec tant d'impatience les années précédentes. Là, elle aurait bradé livres, plumes, parchemins, et même balai volant pour que la rentrée soit avancée ne serait-ce que d'une semaine.

.

Les deux adolescents Nott regagnèrent la salle à manger et leur place habituelle. Le visage de Mr Nott semblait toujours aussi fermé, et ils commencèrent le dîner dans un silence de plomb. Isobel se contentait d'amener le contenu de sa fourchette mécaniquement à sa bouche, avalant sa côte de porc braisée avec automatisme, sans en saisir le goût. Elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir quitter la table sans autre remontrance, mais ce mardi n'était pas son jour de chance.

- Nous devons à présent discuter de ta punition, Isobel, l'informa-t-il entre le plat de résistance et le dessert. Que proposes-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que je propose ? répéta-t-elle faiblement.

- Puisque les interdictions que je t'impose ne semblent pas avoir d'effets sur ta conduite irresponsable, peut-être peux-tu m'indiquer une correction qui te fera enfin réfléchir.

Isobel resta muette. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de donner à son père des armes pour lui imposer encore plus de privations, d'interdits et d'obligations.

- Ses amis ? suggéra Théodore dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

Son frère dû lui aussi subir le regard noir de son père.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Théodore, tonna-t-il.

Isobel espéra un instant que son père ne ferait pas attention à l'intervention effrontée de son frère, malheureusement pour elle, le couperet tomba, touchant son point le plus sensible.

- Préviens tes amis qu'ils risquent de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles jusqu'à début septembre, car à partir de jeudi, à mon retour, je t'interdirai l'accès à la volière, ainsi que tout moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Elfi se chargera elle-même de veiller au bon respect de mes instructions, ajouta-t-il durement en jetant à l'elfe un regard méprisant, sous peine de se voir renvoyée de cette demeure, et ceci définitivement.

Elfi se ratina sur place, perdant au passage une dizaine de centimètres.

- Inutile de préciser que toute sortie t'est également proscrite.

- Votre retour ? intervint Théodore, sourcils froncés en signe manifeste d'intérêt.

- Oui, je dois m'absenter deux jours, j'ai des choses à faire.

Si Mr Nott passa à côté, Isobel pour sa part remarqua clairement l'expression victorieuse qui éclaira le visage de son frère l'espace d'un instant.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir récupéré ses emplettes restées dans le petit salon et croisé son père qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la nuit fraîche vêtu de son épaisse cape de voyage, Isobel grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui l'amenèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Théodore. Le sentiment de révolte qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de déverser sa haine et sa tristesse sur une tierce personne.

Théodore ouvrit sa porte sur une Isobel arborant un sourire poli de petite fille sage.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui fourrant le sac de l'apothicaire dans les mains. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir détruit ton nécessaire.

- Euh… Merci, lui retourna son frère, sûrement surpris par cette marque d'affection.

- Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerai te parler, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Théodore se décala afin que sa sœur puisse se glisser dans l'ouverture. La pièce portait entièrement les couleurs de Serpentard, des murs pourvus de tapisseries argentées au couvre lit ornés de broderies vertes. Théodore Nott était fier d'appartenir à la maison qui avait vu défiler au fil des années la majorité de ses ancêtres – Mr Nott parlait pour sa part de la totalité, puisque ceux qui étaient envoyés ailleurs se voyaient immédiatement et définitivement reniés de la famille – et il n'hésitait pas à l'afficher en accrochant un blason des Serpentard qu'il avait subtilisé à Poudlard d'une taille appréciable.

Isobel ne pénétrait que très rarement dans cette pièce que son frère refusait systématiquement de dévoiler à quiconque ne faisant pas partie de la famille. Le seul qui n'eut jamais cet honneur fut Tyrus, alors qu'il passait quelques jours de vacances au manoir Nott l'année précédente.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le lit majestueux que possédait son frère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce dernier l'imitant avec lenteur.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Sur le conseil de son ami, Isobel enclencha son traducteur d'expressions qui lui permettrait de mettre des mots sur les mimiques de Théodore.

- Je dois te transmettre un message de la part de Mildryd Ozzy Lebron.

Haussement de sourcils.

.

_Ma chère Mildryd,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer mon enthousiasme lorsque ma sœur m'a informé que tu souhaitais me faire parvenir un message. Mon cœur s'est immédiatement emballé, et ma curiosité a été piquée au vif. Toi, qui jusqu'ici ne m'avais que très peu adressé la parole, que pouvais-tu me vouloir ?_

_.  
_

- C'est à propos d'une petite, hum… disons, réunion.

- Réunion ?

Froncement de sourcils. Rictus sur les lèvres de celui qui s'attend au pire.

.

_Mais j'assume entièrement la responsabilité de cette situation. En effet, je te croise très souvent sans vraiment savoir comment t'aborder, comment te parler, ou comment te faire rire. Alors, pour cacher ma gêne, je préfère t'ignorer, avec lâcheté, j'en conviens. _

_.  
_

- Tu veux dire une soirée ?

Isobel acquiesça silencieusement, réprimant avec peine son fou rire.

- La semaine prochaine, et elle souhaiterait que tu participes, finit-elle par transmettre.

Lèvres pincées, visage méprisant, la fureur fit rosir ses pommettes.

.

_Ainsi, tu organises une soirée à laquelle tu aimerais que je me joigne. A cette idée, mes joues rougissent légèrement. Je suis sincèrement flatté, et c'est extrêmement gentil à toi d'avoir fait cette démarche. J'ai, malheureusement, le regret de devoir décliner, ayant des obligations auxquelles je ne peux me soustraire. _

_.  
_

- C'est une blague ? pesta-t-il, en postillonnant au passage sur Isobel qui ferma instinctivement les paupières.

.

_Sache cependant que c'est avec tristesse que je refuse, et qu'il m'aurait été agréable de passer quelques heures en ta compagnie._

_.  
_

- Quelle idiote celle-là ! qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine au juste ?

.

_Je souhaiterais néanmoins te faire part de mon sentiment à notre égard. S'il me paraît évident aujourd'hui qu'une histoire est écrite entre nous, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à en informer mon entourage. J'aimerai donc que nous gardions nos distances pour le moment, le temps que les choses se mettent en place en douceur, mais avec plus de garanties. _

_.  
_

- Que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ? risqua Isobel qui ne pouvait plus réprimer son sourire, à présent.

Yeux levés au plafond, et hochement nerveux de tête de droite à gauche.

.

_Avec l'espoir que tu respectes ce choix, je t'exprime ma hâte de revoir ton beau visage,_

_Théo._

_.  
_

Scandalisé, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

- Maintenant que tu t'es bien fendue la poire, va-t'en !

Isobel ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Elle se remit rapidement debout, et avant de quitter la chambre, subtilisa une plume d'un noir d'encre posée à côté de trois autres sur le bureau de son frère. Ce dernier, le dos tourné, ne s'aperçut de rien.

- Bonne nuit, Théo, claironna-t-elle.

Isobel connaissait bien cette plume. C'était un cadeau que son père avait fait à Théodore pour son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Il s'agissait d'un instrument magique hors de prix qui enregistrait l'écriture de son propriétaire lors de la première utilisation, puis traçait ensuite sur le parchemin les mots que se contentait de lui dicter ce dernier. Son frère pouvait ainsi rédiger ses devoirs sans aucun risque de se froisser le poignet.

Plume à Calligraphie Conservée, encore plus utile qu'une Plume à Papote. La jeune fille regagna sa chambre en courant et rédigea sa lettre à destination de Mildryd. Elle ne la posterait que le lendemain matin, confiant au passage à Varia un mot pour Tyrus ainsi que pour Lisandra, les informant que ça serait le silence courrier jusqu'au premier septembre.

Isobel laissa son visage s'éclairer d'un dernier sourire avant de se coucher. Elle n'était d'ordinaire pas manipulatrice, ni avide de vengeance, mais cette fois, c'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder la fiole. Rira bien, qui rira le dernier.


	5. Chapter 4 : B

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est assez long à écrire. En espérant que cela vous plaira...**  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Bien sous surveillance**

.**  
**

Cependant, le lendemain matin, tout sentiment de plaisir avait totalement disparu. Seuls lui restaient l'infinie tristesse que lui procurait sa punition et un intense sentiment de solitude qui l'arracha aux bras de Morphée dès l'aube. La première chose qu'elle décida de faire fut de poster son courrier avant que son père ne trouve un moyen infaillible pour lui empêcher l'accès à la volière. Une fois le courrier envolé dans les quelques rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à transpercer les épais nuages grisâtres, la jeune fille descendit prendre son premier repas de la journée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Théodore affairé à engloutir son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger. L'unique raison qui pouvait pousser son frère à faire son apparition à une heure si matinale était une énième escapade qu'il souhaitait discrète. Peut-être cela expliquait-il la lueur victorieuse de son regard lorsqu'il apprit que son père serait absent ce mercredi.

Isobel mangea ses œufs brouillés accompagnés d'une fine tranche de bacon dans le silence. Ne cessant d'observer Théodore à la dérobée, elle se demanda une nouvelle fois où pouvait-il bien se rendre.

- Toujours fâché ? demanda-t-elle inutilement à son frère qui resta concentré sur sa propre assiette sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

Théodore essuyait désormais la trace de jaune d'œuf qui souillait encore son assiette en porcelaine avec du pain de mie. Il n'allait pas tarder à prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- Je suis désolée, pour hier soir, reprit Isobel.

Toujours aucune réponse, et la concentration qu'employait son frère pour l'ignorer était telle qu'elle se demanda si lui aussi n'allait pas pondre un œuf. Isobel n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonné un vitellus de poulet d'être aussi passionnant. Elle eut envie de lui demander depuis combien de temps faisait-il des recherches sur la reproduction des poules mais se contenta de prononcer :

- Allez, ce n'est pas un drame non plus, puisque de toutes les façons, tu n'iras pas. Pourquoi ça t'embête à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'apprécie ?

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais qu'on m'apprécie ?

- Bah quoi, tu préfères que les gens te prenne pour un idiot finit ? Remarque…

S'en suivit une discussion animée qui laissa à Isobel tout son temps pour terminer son déjeuner avant que Théodore ne file. Le premier repas de la journée était essentiel pour la jeune femme, et une filature n'y changerait rien.

.

La progéniture Nott quitta ensemble la salle à manger, puis chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Théodore, le pas rapide et assuré, tandis qu'Isobel adoptait pour sa part une démarche lente et tranquille, afin que son frère ne se doute pas qu'aujourd'hui, il ne se promènerait pas seul. Une fois que le bruit caractéristique de fermeture de la porte de Théodore retentit, Isobel accéléra le pas afin de pouvoir s'habiller chaudement avant de quitter le manoir. La température extérieure frisait une fois de plus les moyennes automnales.

Un imperméable sombre sur les épaules, son sac à la main, elle redescendit silencieusement les escaliers. Cependant, elle était déjà en retard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la double porte principale, la silhouette de son frère disparaissait déjà à l'horizon.

- Que faites-vous Miss Isobel ? demanda une petite voix fluette derrière son dos.

- Euh… rien.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir du château, Miss. Votre père…

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'a dit mon père, rétorqua Isobel avec mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle se trouve à cet endroit à ce moment précis ? Transgressant toutes les règles qui lui étaient imposées, la jeune femme tira sa baguette magique de son pantalon telle une épée et la pointa en direction d'Elfi.

- Stupéfix !

Le rayon rouge frappa la malheureuse elfe en pleine poitrine, et celle-ci fut projetée contre les marches de l'escalier principal. Isobel grimaça, espérant que sa domestique ne soit pas blessée. Après une rapide inspection, elle décréta que tout irait pour le mieux après un bref repos et traîna Elfi jusqu'à un petit placard à balais qui s'ouvrait sur le corridor du rez-de-chaussée. Petit réduit qui ne contenait en réalité aucun balai de ménage (puisque la famille Nott n'en possédait pas), mais où s'entassaient en revanche des objets abîmés en tout genre : tableaux éventrés, vases brisés, comme autant de témoignages des méfaits d'enfants qu'Isobel et Théodore, ne pouvant les réparer à l'époque, s'étaient résolus à cacher. Tandis qu'elle faisait un peu de place pour allonger Elfi dans le débarra, Isobel mis même la main sur une caissette en bois qui contenait, d'après ses souvenirs, les restes du chien du voisin, décédé malencontreusement après un sortilège raté que son frère avait exécuté sans l'accord de son père, avec la baguette de ce dernier. Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, elle referma vivement la porte d'un coup de baguette et sortit à son tour.

N'ayant plus une seconde à perdre, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à la petite remise située près du garage, sorte de cabane à outils haut-de-gamme dans laquelle étaient rangés tout un tas de bric-à-brac. Elle y dénicha une bicyclette rouge, avait laquelle elle se rendait souvent dans le village le plus proche lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Naturellement, Mr Nott avait pris soin de trafiquer le vélo en toute illégalité, ainsi les pédales tournaient seules sans le moindre effort du cycliste, mais bienheureux était celui qui aurait pu s'en apercevoir.

Isobel enfourcha le vélo qui démarra de lui-même lorsque la jeune femme apposa sa main sur le guidon. Il lui suffisait de presser la structure métallique avec un peu plus de force pour gagner de la vitesse.

Cheveux battant dans l'air frais du matin, elle parcourut lentement la longue allée gravier qui menait au portail du domaine, rattrapant ainsi son retard sur Théodore qui venait de disparaître de son champ de vision en bifurquant vers la droite, en direction du village le plus proche du nom de Covergarden. Elle préféra néanmoins rester à bonne distance afin de ne prendre aucun risque. Si Théodore venait à s'apercevoir qu'elle le suivait, les conséquences pour Isobel risquaient d'être si catastrophiques que la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage d'y songer.

Elle franchit le portail de cuivre en priant pour qu'aucune installation détectant sa présence n'ait été installée pendant la nuit, et tourna à droite sur un petit chemin caillouteux qui reliait l'entrée du manoir à la grande route. L'été voyait s'épanouir les fourrées, et tant de branches dépassaient à présent des terres pleins que personne n'avait soin d'entretenir qu'Isobel dut encore ralentir son allure. La sinuosité du passage l'empêchait de voir la progression de son frère et elle redoutait à chaque courbe de tomber nez-à-nez avec celui-ci. Elle fit des pauses régulières pour calmer l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, et lorsqu'elle déboucha enfin sur l'avenue goudronnée dix minutes plus tard, Théodore s'était évaporé.

Isobel eut un moment de panique. Où était passé son frère ? Il était encore trop jeune pour posséder son permis de Transplaner, cependant, une autre personne aurait pu venir le chercher, utilisant le Transplanage d'escorte. Ou tout simplement une voiture. Il fallut peu de temps à Isobel pour prendre une décision. Si elle avait pris le risque de franchir une fois de plus les limites qui lui étaient imposées, ce n'était pas pour renoncer à la première difficulté. Il était fort probable que Théodore ait prit la direction de Covergarden, car dans l'autre sens, la route ne conduisait qu'à trois ou quatre minuscules hameaux où nul sorcier ne demeurait. Elle remonta donc sur sa bicyclette et tourna à gauche, direction indiquée par un vieux panneau de bois défraîchit, planté de travers par une personne qui ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous ce jour-là.

L'anxiété faisait s'affoler son cœur. Elle savait qu'il était dans son intérêt de faire demi-tour et de passer tranquillement la journée dans sa chambre. Après une centaine de mètres parcourus sans n'avoir croisé d'automobiles ni avoir aperçu un quelconque piéton, la voix de la raison fut tellement forte dans la tête d'Isobel qu'elle faillit renoncer. Elle s'apprêtait à actionner son frein quand son regard accrocha une silhouette qui traversait la rue en direction d'un arrêt de bus.

Pourquoi son frère monterait-il dans un bus Moldu ? Rapide comme l'éclair, Isobel envoya son vélo dans le champ de blé qui bordait la route, puis rejoint à son tour l'autre bord et s'enfonça dans un bois assez dense. Son idée était de contourner la route afin d'atteindre l'arrêt d'autocar par derrière, mais après s'être fait griffer par plusieurs ronces, de multiples feuilles mortes à présent emmêlées dans les cheveux, elle ne put qu'admettre que cette idée était très mauvaise.

Par chance, elle réussit à atteindre le cabanon de bois à l'instant même où Théodore montait les marches d'un bus à double impérial recouvert d'une immonde peinture jaune qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneu retentissant. Celui-là qui servait en dehors des vacances au ramassage scolaire des enfants Moldus. Un affichage lumineux sur son pare-brise annonçait la destination de Camberwell, ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fois Théodore complètement engouffré dans le véhicule, Isobel se précipita d'un pas mal assuré vers les portes coulissantes qui menaçaient de se refermer à tout moment. Elle monta deux marches en ferraille rouillées, pencha la nuque et put observer d'un œil critique l'intérieur vieillot et élimé qui dégageait une forte odeur de poussière. Les chaussures de son frère disparurent le long de l'escalier en colimaçon qui amenait à l'étage. La voie était libre.

- J'peux vous aider, mad'moiselle ? demanda une voix rauque typique des fumeurs de tabac, c'est plante infâme dont les sorciers ne ressentaient pas les effets.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur le gros bonhomme à la moustache touffue et désordonnée assis sur le siège conducteur. Elle hésita un instant. Elle ne possédait pas de ticket, et encore moins d'argent Moldu – ces pièces bizarres qu'il était très facile de perdre à cause de leur taille ridicule – pour en acquérir un. Elle afficha un sourire niais sur son visage, inclina légèrement sa tête, battit des paupières comme si elle cherchait à dépasser le record mondial du nombre de battement par minutes et cambra son bassin en une posture aguicheuse. Consciente de son comportement totalement grotesque – qu'elle se contentait de copier sur celui de ses camarades de dortoir – elle en remit une couche en déboutonnant le haut de sa veste, afin que le chauffeur puisse jouir d'une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

- Oui… hum… je voudrais me rendre à Camberwell, dit-elle en adoptant un accent écossait totalement bidon.

Seule la peur la retenait de rire de l'incongruité de la situation. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit la veille que vingt-quatre heures plus tard elle se retrouverait en train de draguer un vieux conducteur de bus poilu atteint d'embonpoint, elle l'aurait certainement ignoré. Et pourtant… Continuant de jouer son petit jeu avant que les occupants du véhicule ne se posent des questions, elle reprit en se penchant un peu plus, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de l'homme qui la reluquait sans la moindre gêne :

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de ticket…

Le chauffeur fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis annonça :

- Bon, ça passe pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, je s'rais obligé d'te laisser dehors. Ce qui s'rait bien dommage, termina-t-il en bavant une dernière fois sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Oubliant son sentiment de dégoût, Isobel choisit une place au fond du bus, côté fenêtre, pour être assurée de voir descendre son frère. Se tassant sur son siège dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres passagers, la jeune femme jeta quelques coups d'œil angoissés autour d'elle. La moitié des vieux fauteuils du bus seulement étaient occupés. Ici et là se trouvaient des femmes appartenant sans doutes possibles à la partie de la population Moldue la plus défavorisée, contraintes par leur manque de moyens d'utiliser les transports en commun accompagnées de toute leur marmaille afin de faire des achats vitaux. A leurs côtés, de jeunes filles en fleurs parties en escapade au bras de leur cavalier pour la journée, de vieilles personnes pourvues d'épaisses valises, ainsi que des hommes louches au regard perdu dégageant de fortes effluves d'éthanol. Peut-être se trouvait-il parmi ces êtres étrangers un sorcier, une personne qui la reconnaîtrait et qui serait en mesure de transmettre l'information à son père. Elle scruta les visages avec attention, retenant son souffle. Et si, derrière l'un d'eux, demeuraient les traits de Yaxley, toujours en train de la surveiller ?

Le bus redémarra dans un soubresaut, et le paysage se mit à défiler lentement sous ses yeux. Les premières lueurs du soleil éveillaient doucement la campagne anglaise, teintant progressivement de nuances vives la végétation qui explosait de toute part malgré le temps maussade qui régnât sur le premier mois d'été. Cependant, même la beauté qu'offrait la terre en ce matin mitigé ne suffisait pas à calmer les peurs de l'adolescente.

Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais emprunté la route vers laquelle bifurqua l'imposant véhicule et, ne sachant où elle allait terminer sa folle escapade, se demandait déjà par quel moyen elle allait en revenir. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de jouer les téméraires aujourd'hui, elle qui était si calme d'habitude, et qui cherchait constamment à fuir difficultés et problèmes ?

.

Le premier arrêt que fit le bus ne fut que quinze minutes après le départ, et Isobel supposait qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru une trentaine de kilomètres. Elle voyait s'éloigner progressivement champs, pâturages et vieilles fermes délabrées pour faire apparaître de petites banlieues résidentielles exposant leurs maisonnettes cossues, leurs pelouses trop vertes pour être naturelles, et leurs voitures assez imposantes pour rivaliser avec celles des voisins. Le deuxième arrêt lui permit d'entrevoir l'itinéraire affiché qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter avant son départ. Plus de doutes ne lui étaient permis, ils se rapprochaient de Londres en suivant un trajet peu conventionnel.

Crispée sur son siège, Isobel tenta de calmer sa respiration, son père lui avait enseigné il y a plusieurs années qu'une fréquence maîtrisée permettait de gérer son angoisse. Cependant, lorsqu'elle laissa son esprit divaguer, et que celui-ci lui imposa a vision du corps inanimé de son elfe maladroitement déposé dans le placard à balai familial, tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le courage et la témérité ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ses qualités.

Au sixième arrêt, Théodore descendit de l'étage, forçant Isobel à se pencher davantage pour éviter d'être démaquée. Lorsque son frère eut définitivement quitté le véhicule, elle se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers la sortie qui se situait uniquement à l'avant. Le temps qu'elle arrive au niveau du conducteur, la double porte automatique venait de se refermer. Avant que le chauffeur n'enclenche une vitesse, elle se tourna vers lui, paniquée.

- Euh, je voudrais descendre moi aussi, requit-elle.

- Ben fallait te lever avant, ma p'tite dame.

- Oui, je suis désolée, je m'étais juste assoupie un moment. Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir de nouveau la porte, demanda-t-elle en éprouvant la plus grande difficulté à retrouver son sourire charmeur.

- Non, pas possible. J'ai des horaires à respecter, moi, alors j'vais pas ouvrir cette fichue porte dix fois. La prochaine fois tu t'dépêcheras.

Et, sous le regard ahurit d'Isobel, le bus reprit sa course.

- Et puis, lui susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil irrespectueux, j'veux bien t'avoir à l'œil encore quelques minutes.

Rouge de honte, Isobel retourna à sa place. Prise à son propre jeu, elle venait de rater sa filature, et se retrouvait désormais entièrement seule dans ce bus maudit. Tant de risques pour rien, c'en était presque injuste, et Théodore pouvait remercier Merlin d'être clément envers lui.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la décélération, elle prit soin de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Arrivée devant la sortie bien avant que le petit abri ne soit en vue. Ignorant totalement le gros vicieux responsable de sa situation plus que précaire, elle posa le pied sur le trottoir d'une petite ruelle bordée par quelques habitations modestes, et ne bougea que lorsque le vrombissement du moteur disparut à l'angle d'une intersection.

.

Une seule question requérait à présent son attention. Comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer ? Elle erra sans but pendant plus d'une heure, visitant un village typique de son pays natal sans y prêter la moindre attention, dans l'attente d'une solution miraculeuse. Isobel finit par croiser un groupe de jeunes garçons Moldus, qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge, alors que la grande aiguille de sa montre lui indiquait dix heures. Rien ne l'alarma outre mesure, jusqu'à ce que le grand noir qui paradait en tête ne lui jette un regard insistant, accompagné d'un sifflement appréciateur. La jeune femme accéléra le pas avec hâte, et lorsqu'elle eut avalé la courbe que formait la rue, et qu'elle était sûre d'avoir quitté leur champ de vision, elle se mit à courir. Elle trébucha sur une anfractuosité du trottoir, sa cheville se tordit douloureusement et, déséquilibrée, percuta durement un des chênes ancestraux qui bordait la rue, s'égratignant méchamment le bras gauche. Décidément, cette journée devait restée gravée dans sa mémoire, ou du moins sur sa peau par la marque ensanglantée qui s'y étalait à présent.

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent à proximité. Nerveuse, Isobel tira sa baguette de son sac avec un mouvement brusque, et un BANG phénoménal brisa la quiétude de la ruelle. Eberluée, la jeune femme avait à présent devant les yeux un magnifique bus à double impérial dont la peinture violette flashant lui fit cligner des paupières. Un homme aux proportions surprenantes portant un uniforme qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un contrôleur en sortit, et se présenta à la jeune fille :

- Gerald Philips, contrôleur du Magicobus, que puis-je pour vous ? débita-t-il avec le ton monocorde de celui qui a appris son texte par cœur et le répète à longueur de journée.

- Euh… bafouilla Isobel, où allez-vous ?

Le Magicobus, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague encore ? Depuis quand les sorciers utilisaient des bus, d'ailleurs. Isobel attendit la réponse de son interlocuteur avec méfiance.

- Mais où vous voulez, voyons, répondit-il, sourcil froncés donnant à son visage une expression d'incertitude.

- Bien, je voudrais me rendre à Covergarden.

Le contrôleur tapota rapidement sur une petite machine étrange et tandis à Isobel le bout de parchemin qui en sortit, une facture.

- Cela vous fera donc cinq noises, mademoiselle.

Isobel fouilla fébrilement dans son sac et régla les quelques pièces de bronze de son dû. Si l'homme en face d'elle disait vrai, c'était son jour de chance. Elle grimpa à bord et, après avoir succinctement salué le chauffeur, prit place sur un vieux fauteuil dont les accoudoirs portaient les traces des ongles de ses anciens occupants. Elle en comprit la raison lorsque le bus démarra, et que ses propres ongles vinrent ajouter une nouvelle rayure à celles préexistantes. La puissance de la détonation la projeta quelques mètres en arrière, où son siège percuta les jambes d'une très vieille sorcière dans un horrible craquement, et dont le cri se mêla aux crissements assourdissants que provoquaient les perpétuels changements de direction du Magicobus.

Un détour fut ensuite fait par Londres, et l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, s'avérant que les deux rotules de la dame appartenant au club du troisième âge s'étaient rompues lors de l'accrochage. Lorsqu'elle fut déposée devant le champ où était cachée sa bicyclette, Isobel ne fut pas mécontente de quitter l'atmosphère devenue tendue.

Elle enfourcha son vélo sans demander son reste et pressa le guidon avec toute la force du poignet. Il devait être onze heures passé, désormais. Son premier réflexe après avoir franchie la double porte d'entrée fut d'ouvrir celle du petit placard qu'elle avait verrouillée à son départ. Naturellement, celui-ci était à présent vide. Après tout, Elfi n'allait pas l'avoir attendue dans une pièce mesurant un mètre sur deux, assise sur un vieux seau en ferraille pendant plusieurs heures.

.

Le cœur serré, elle remonta lentement jusque dans sa chambre. Elle aimait bien son elfe pourtant. Enfin, Elfi n'était pas sa propriété à proprement parler, mais c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait d'Isobel depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et c'était aussi la seule oreille attentive qui l'entourait, pour raconter ses misères de petite fille, puis d'adolescente. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu la présence rassurante et bienveillante d'une mère aimante avait naturellement recherché la compagnie d'un être féminin, et ce envers la désapprobation de son père pour qui Elfi ne représentait rien de plus d'un serviteur. Après tout, c'était aussi sa faute, s'il avait été incapable de protéger celle qu'il aimait.

Malheureuse, Isobel erra dans le manoir sans destination précise. Ses pas finirent par la guider jusqu'au grenier. Inconsciemment, elle ressentait le besoin de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec celle qu'elle n'avait eu la chance de connaître, de ressentir la présence de sa mère qui lui manquait chaque jour, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connue.

La petite pièce épousant les formes du toit était si peu isolée qu'Isobel frissonna en y pénétrant. Un amoncellement désordonné de cartons et de coffres en tout genre si trouvait, et dont personne n'avait dû se soucier depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle s'en demandait d'ailleurs la raison. Certes, Mr Nott n'aimait pas ses souvenirs d'un bonheur révolu, et sa fille savait parfaitement qu'un dehors du splendide portrait de sa mère qui trônait fièrement dans la grande salle à manger qu'ils n'utilisaient qu'en de rares occasions, la seule autre photo d'Elizabeth Nott se trouvait dans un petit cadre doré à l'or fin et posé délicatement sur la table de chevet de son époux qui lui avait survécu. Le reste était relégué ici, dans une triste tentative pour pouvoir oublier. Oublier pour vivre, oublier pour survivre.

Isobel porta son attention sur un petit coffre patiné posé en haut d'une pile de vieux manuels scolaires. Lorsque ses doigts en débloquèrent délicatement le mécanisme de fermeture, avant d'en soulever le couvercle, elle s'attendait à y découvrir un petit trésor. Grande fut sa déception en apercevant un bric-à-brac de clés rouillées, d'instruments métalliques de toutes sortes, ainsi que quelques couverts d'une argenterie diminuée au fil des années.

Refusant de se laisser décourager, elle entreprit de vider précautionneusement le plus possible de cartons et, quelques minutes plus tard, dans un cri victorieux, tomba enfin sur d'anciens albums photo. La couverture grimée laissa place à une feuille de garde piquée, puis une première photographie.

Les yeux larmoyants, Isobel détailla le portrait dont l'occupante semblait revivre sous ses yeux, redécouvrant la lumière du jour après tant de mois d'obscurité. Les épaules droites, le menton relevé avec une fierté certaine, la posture de feue Elizabeth Nott affichait ses origines bourgeoises. La poudre dissimulait habilement les défauts de son teint pâle aux curieux qui la détailleraient d'un peu trop près, et ses longs cheveux noirs savamment relevés sur sa nuque allongeaient son visage qui semblait ne jamais avoir totalement oublié les rondeurs de l'enfance. La première larme vint se briser sur la fine bouche de sa mère, qui s'écarta brusquement vers l'un des bords de l'image, tandis que la deuxième disparut dans le col de son chemisier.

En cet instant, la guerre qui faisait rage dehors parut à la jeune femme encore plus incompréhensible, encore plus dérisoire. Combien faudrait-il de victimes pour que les combats cessent ?

Un jour, alors qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la barbarie du monde dans lequel elle était née, son père l'avait prise sur ses genoux et, calmement, il avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il lui avait dit que les bons et les mauvais, ça n'existait pas, que chacun se battait pour une raison, fallait-il juste savoir laquelle. Lui avait choisi naturellement le camp qui représentait les valeurs que sa famille lui avait transmises, celui qui lui donnait envie de se battre malgré les sacrifices, celui qui, selon lui, assurait à ses descendants un meilleur avenir.

Aujourd'hui, malgré la cruauté dont Lord Voldemort faisait preuve à l'égard de toutes les créatures vivantes, y compris les humains, Isobel eut besoin de repenser à cet instant privilégié avec son père. Pour croire encore à l'avenir, pour continuer de trouver un sens à sa vie à elle, fille de Mangemort, et pour se convaincre de nouveau du bien-fondé des actes de son père. Au fond, de toutes les façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Parce que c'était ses valeurs à elle aussi, et les remettre en question, c'était risquer de laisser s'écrouler son monde, et de ne jamais se relever.

Rassurée, Isobel tourna unes-à-unes les pages cartonnées de l'album. Découvrant des instants de la vie de ses parents qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un couple portant des robes de cérémonie d'apparat au bord d'un petit lac, une femme riante entourée de personnes arborant les tenues ministérielles qui devaient être ses collègues, une photo de mariage prise devant petite église. Le dernier cliché représentait sa mère tenant dans les bras un nourrisson âgé d'à peine quelques jours. Ce dernier portait un pyjama bleu, et le bracelet de naissance bleu clair qui cerclait l'un de ses bras comportait une petite inscription en lettres penchées. Théodore.

Ne restait que la couverture de l'album. Aucune autre image, pas une seule montrant Isobel. Tant pis, elle en trouverait forcément ailleurs, ses parents avaient peut-être terminé ce livre avant qu'elle ne soit née. S'apprêtant à le refermer, Isobel aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Une autre photographie semblait dépasser du papier beige qui ornait la troisième de couverture, comme si elle avait été volontairement dissimulée derrière. Isobel en attrapa l'extrémité entre ses ongles, et tira d'un geste vif. Un dernier cliché lui apparut. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de nouveau de sa mère, puis réalisa qu'elle se trompait. Les cheveux, tirant le brun sombre, étaient noués d'une façon surprenante, comme démodée. Les traits étaient plus grossiers, même s'ils dégageaient une certaine grâce, la bouche plus pulpeuse. Restaient cependant le teint de craie, et l'allure empreinte de noblesse et d'assurance.

Peut-être s'agissait-il de sa grand-mère maternelle, la mère d'Elizabeth, décédée peu de temps après la venue au monde de son frère. Oui, c'était sûrement cela, tenta de se persuader Isobel. Après tout, elle ne voyait quelle autre femme la photographie aurait pu représenter.

Trois coups frappés à la porte perturbèrent Isobel dans sa contemplation mêlée de fascination qu'exerçait sur elle l'image de cette inconnue, la ramenant ainsi à sa triste réalité du moment. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle inviterait à ouvrir l'issue, elle se retrouverait face-à-face avec Elfi.

- Le déjeuner est servi, Miss Nott.

La voix de son elfe était froide, tout en gardant son éternelle politesse. Par lâcheté, Isobel ne répondit pas, et attendit d'entendre ses pas légers redescendre l'escalier étroit pour pointer son nez hors de sa cachette. Elle connaissait suffisamment la petite créature pour savoir qu'elle ne raconterait rien de ce qui s'était passé le matin même à Mr Nott, mais elle se sentait néanmoins très mal de l'avoir agressée.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'une monotonie navrante. Théodore était rentré de son escapade tard dans la soirée, ne laissant derrière lui aucun indice orientant Isobel sur ses activités au plein milieu d'une petite bourgade anglaise. Comme prévu, Elfi avait tenu sa langue, marquant par ce geste sa fidélité à la jeune femme, ainsi – et surtout – que son désir de rester au service de la famille Nott. Mais le prix à payer de ce silence était élevé, car la petite elfe fuyait désormais sa compagnie, et ne se satisfaisait plus que de la courtoisie élémentaire à son égard.

Mr Nott ne décolérait pas contre sa fille, et avait, comme promis, fait en sorte qu'elle n'est plus accès à la volière. Théodore lui avait également appris qu'il avait ordonné à Varia, sa chouette, de se rendre chez Lisandra pour les trois dernières semaines de vacances, afin d'être certain que ses ordres étaient respectés. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour gâcher la fin de son été, Isobel eut l'épouvantable surprise d'entendre se déclencher une alarme stridente alors qu'elle franchissait l'entrée pour profiter du parc entourant le manoir. Il fallut attendre plus d'une heure et le retour de Mr Nott absent à ce moment-là pour retrouver un peu de silence, au prix d'une horrible migraine qui pulsa dans la tête d'Isobel jusqu'au soir. Même le voisin profita de cette horrible musique, tellement le volume était élevé. Il s'avéra cependant qu'il n'appréciait guère la douce mélodie stridente, à tel point que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans le manoir d'à côté – soit plus de dix ans – il vint sonner à la porte. C'est Isobel qui l'accueillit, ce fut donc elle qui dut subir ses remontrances durant trois longues minutes. Confuse, elle ne savait que répondre. Après tout, l'homme n'avait pas totalement tort, ce fut donc Théodore qui se chargea de faire partir l'intrus lorsque, visage fermé et posture imposante malgré sa frêle ossature, il annonça d'une voix sans appel :

- Vous nous voyez désolés pour ce petit dérangement, cependant, je doute que votre présence ne nous aide d'aucune façon à régler ce problème. Je vous prierai donc de quitter cette propriété.

Il parut d'abord sonné par l'affront, et les rouages de son esprit se demandant s'il devait répondre ou non se voyaient au travers de ses yeux sombres. Puis, après réflexion, il fit demi-tour, pestant toujours à voix basse contre ces voisins trop bruyants.

- Et nous, on se plein quand vous braillez toute la journée ? s'emporta Isobel alors que l'homme disparaissait le long de l'allée principale. En plus, vous chantez comme un chaudron.

- Si tu veux, cette fois, c'est moi qui le stupéfie ! lui proposa son frère, souriant ironiquement.

Isobel, bouche bée, posa son regard sur son frère. Aussi surprenant que l'était un jour de neige en été, celui-ci venait de faire de l'humour. C'était un humour plutôt noir, certes, mais de l'humour quand même !

Cette péripétie inattendue obligea Isobel à rester confinée à l'intérieur du manoir pendant plusieurs jours, et lorsque l'échéance du mois d'août arriva, c'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé qu'Isobel l'accueillit.

.

Il fut compliqué pour la jeune femme de retrouver toutes ses affaires qui semblaient s'être répandues d'elles même dans chaque recoin inattendu de la maison. Après avoir extirpé son livre de métamorphose d'entre deux coussins, et récupéré une robe de soirée vermeille accrochée au lustre d'une petite remise située près de sa chambre – que faisait-elle là, d'ailleurs ? – la jeune femme rabattit le couvercle de sa grosse malle avec satisfaction. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que celle-ci était bien trop pleine pour accepter de se refermer, et ce quelle que soit la façon dont elle posait ses fesses dessus. Quel maléfice d'être une fille ! Elle dut donc, à contrecœur, renoncer à plusieurs de ses affaires, dont la robe – qui finalement était très bien sur le lustre – avant que les loquets n'acceptent de rentrer à l'endroit qui leur était destiné.

La quantité de temps libre que lui avaient assuré ses nombreuses heures de punition avait eu au moins un avantage. En effet, à défaut de s'être améliorée en défense contre les forces du mal, Isobel avait néanmoins réussi à boucler ses devoirs de vacances, et ce de manière satisfaisante – à son avis, peu de monde pourrait s'en vanter puisque, le premier jour de cours, environ un quart des étudiants écopaient d'une punition pour n'avoir pas terminé leurs leçons, sous les motifs plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres ( « Mon frère m'avait emprunté mon livre au début des vacances et il ne me l'a rendu que hier soir », « Mon boursoufflet a déchiré le parchemin sur lequel j'avais écrit mes devoirs », ou encore « Ah c'était le sortilège Impervius ! C'était tellement mal écrit sur ma feuille que j'avais lu imprévu. Alors j'ai cherché des informations sur les sorts imprévus mais comme je n'ai rien trouvé… »). Inexplicablement, seul Rogue n'avait pas à faire à ce genre de comportements, au grand dam d'Isobel qui aurait incontestablement pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir la réaction de ce dernier.

La veille de son retour au château, Isobel vérifia succinctement ses bagages (Lisandra se chargerait certainement d'amener Varia jusqu'à la gare) et regagna son lit de bonne heure. Plus qu'une nuit, et elle retrouverait sa vie de jeune étudiante et, surtout, sa liberté.


	6. Chapter 5 : E

**Non, non, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette histoire^^**

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé, ou qui laisseront des reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre V – Entre Serpentard**

.

C'est une Isobel fébrile qui s'éveilla au matin du premier septembre. Avant de se lever, son regard embrassa une dernière fois les bagages qui s'entassaient aléatoirement aux quatre coins de la pièce, vérifiant qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Après avoir passé en revue les objets qui lui seraient nécessaires, et s'être assurée que son insigne de Préfet était soigneusement accroché à l'une de ses robes, elle s'habilla. Des petits coups secs retentirent contre le carreau, l'informant du retour tardif de Varia, qu'elle s'empressa de faire rentrer dans la cage restée vide plus de trois semaines. Finalement, Lisandra n'aurait pas à s'en préoccuper.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross dans la luxueuse berline bleu nuit transformée par les soins de Mr Nott, lui assurant ainsi un confort de conduit inégalable. L'intérieur cuir pouvait accueillir plus d'une dizaine de convives, aménagement strictement inutile puisque le véhicule sortait du garage qu'en de très rares occasions. Mais les Nott s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à vivre dans ce luxe futile devenu nécessité au fil du temps.

Isobel savait que derrière le visage sombre de son père se cachait en réalité une profonde tristesse. Malgré la rudesse dont il faisait souvent preuve envers ses enfants, il était incontestable qu'il les aimait plus-que-tout, et qu'il souffrait silencieusement de les voir de nouveau partir pour plusieurs mois loin de lui tandis que leur relation était plus que tendue. Pour sa part, la jeune femme se sentait pleinement heureuse de quitter ce lieu aux allures de prison dans lequel ne s'était épanoui au cours de l'été que son ennui. Et puis, son père, elle le reverrait bien assez tôt, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Quatre mois de séparation pendant lesquels ils converseraient par courrier chaque semaine – en supposant que Varia trouve son destinataire, bien entendu.

Théodore non plus ne soufflait mot. Son visage impénétrable n'indiquait rien sur ses sentiments et Isobel ne pouvait dire s'il était content ou non de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus quitté le manoir depuis l'escapade de la filature ratée de sa sœur, peut-être à cause de la présence permanente de Mr Nott le reste du mois d'août, qui pour sa part, n'avait fait aucune remarque sur ces étranges sorties. Il était aussi envisageable que Théodore agisse sur les ordres de son père, ou, plus simplement, que ce dernier n'ait rien découvert.

.

En ce dimanche, premier jour du mois de septembre, la gare londonienne accusait un taux de remplissage des plus bas. Les Moldus étaient de retour au travail et leurs enfants sur les bancs de l'école. En cette fin de saison estivale, les voyageurs n'étaient plus que des jeunes couples et des personnes âgées pouvant se permettre le luxe de voir du pays sans avoir à supporter les désagréments de la foule.

Mr Nott et ses deux enfants s'appuyèrent tour à tour nonchalamment contre la barrière séparant les voies neuf et dix, et passèrent discrètement de l'autre côté. Le Poudlard Express, étincellent de propreté, les accueillit dans un nuage de vapeur qui dissimula momentanément à leurs yeux l'effervescence du quai. Malgré leur confortable avance, de nombreuses familles étaient présentes, profitant de ces derniers instants pour prodiguer conseils et obligations à leurs garnements. Certains étudiants hissaient déjà leur valise par les portes étroites des wagons pourpres, s'appropriant un compartiment vide avant que d'autres en prennent l'initiative. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Théodore, qui s'absenta trois bonnes minutes afin de se délester de ses lourds bagages. Isobel, pour sa part, ne se pressa pas. Elle devait rejoindre le compartiment en tête de train, celui réservé aux préfets, dans lequel elle trouverait forcément une place.

Son père lui jeta un regard intense :

- Isobel, je veux que tu sois prudente cette année.

Cette fois, nulles traces d'exaspération ou de colère dans sa voix. C'était une requête, presqu'une supplication.

- Je sais que tu es encore jeune et insouciante, mais tu as désormais l'âge de comprendre les dangers qui t'entourent. Alors réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, et surtout, travaille dur.

Isobel acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, touchée par cette démonstration d'affection habituellement rare venant de son père. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut Lisandra qui venait elle aussi de pénétrer sur le quai entourée de sa famille. Mr Nott la serra brièvement dans ses bras, avec cette tendre pudeur qu'amenait naturellement la relation père-fille. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps lorsqu'il les accompagnait, elle et son frère, prendre le train. Il se contentait d'une ou deux paroles pour chacun, puis repartait, bien avant que la locomotive ne s'ébranle. C'était comme ça, et les au-revoir ne s'en trouvaient que simplifiés.

Après un dernier échange de sourires embarrassés, Isobel se dirigea vers les Roxbury, dont quelques pas la séparaient. Théodore arrivait en sens inverse, et c'était maintenant son moment à lui. Tellement ravie de revoir le visage joyeux de sa sœur de cœur, elle n'entendit pas la dernière phrase que lui murmura son père.

- Je suis si fier de toi, ma fille.

Le contact des bras de Lisandra fut autrement plus violent et plus chaleureux.

- Isobel, s'extasia-t-elle, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

- Et moi dont !

- Trois semaines de silence, c'était juste épouvantable. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses que je dois te raconter !

Au contraire, Isobel imaginait très bien.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la famille de son amie qui était, à l'image de Lisandra, pleine de vie. D'ailleurs, Isobel et ses camarades avaient regardé l'aînée des Roxbury d'un très mauvais œil lorsque le Choixpeau s'était exclamé, après un moment d'hésitation, Serpentard. Qui était cette fille aux joues pleines qui souriait bêtement pour le moindre rien ? Aucun doute possible, une honte pour leur réputation. Puis Isobel avait fait sa connaissance, un peu malgré elle, et elle avait commencé à entrevoir les qualités qui faisaient de son amie une vraie Serpentard, malgré son apparente différence.

- Miss Nott, ravie de te revoir.

Mrs Roxbury l'étreignit brièvement à son tour. C'était une petite sorcière replète aux cheveux clairs et à la mine sympathique, à l'image de sa fille. Son père, taillé dans le même acabit, était quant à lui absent, n'ayant pu se soustraire à ses obligations ministérielles. Il était certain que cette apparence bienveillante était la clé du succès de la famille Roxbury. En effet, nul ne se doutait qu'ils soutenaient fermement les idéologies anti-Moldu que prônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et malgré quelques rumeurs sur certains de leurs agissements malveillants envers des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, tout le monde préférait fermer les yeux et s'accrocher à cette image positive. Ainsi, Mr Roxbury occupait un poste convoité au sein du département des jeux et sports magiques, en tant qu'ancien directeur du célébrissime club de Bavboules de Hunnerbourg, et son épouse travaillait comme journaliste spécialisée dans la mode pour le magazine féminin numéro un chez les sorcières : le Daily Witches.

- Je suppose que, tout comme Lizzy, tu as hâte de retrouver ta tranquillité, s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Isobel s'apprêtait à protester en signalant que pour la tranquillité, elle avait assez donné pendant deux mois, mais Lisandra la devança.

- Maman, combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Lizzie ! J'ai horreur de ça.

- En tout cas moi, j'en ai bien besoin, de calme, reprit Mrs Roxbury en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux plus jeunes enfants.

A leurs côtés, Victoria et Henry, les jeunes frère et sœur de Lisandra, se chamaillaient bruyamment, s'attirant les foudres de Mrs Malefoy qui venait d'arriver la voie 9 ¾, dignement accompagnée par son fils.

- C'est pas vrai, s'énervait Henry, je l'avais mise dans ma poche. Tu me l'as piquée juste parce que t'es jalouse !

- Je suis pas jalouse. En plus, t'iras chez les Poufsouffle, parce ce que t'es trop nul, na !

- Que cherches-tu ? intervint gentiment Isobel à l'intention du garçon joufflu qui menaçait de malmener Victoria.

Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour ces deux gosses, depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés quatre ans plus tôt. Certes, ils étaient intenables, mais tellement attachants.

- Ma baguette ! s'écria Henry qui pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa sœur d'un an sa cadette.

- Ah, mais tu viens à Poudlard, cette année, réalisa Isobel, sous le choc.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un petit garçon, et reçut un coup quand elle réalisa que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. A onze ans, c'était désormais un grand garçon, qui refusait les câlins et faisait les quatre cents coups.

- Bon, il va falloir y aller, fit remarquer Mrs Roxbury qui essayait désormais de maintenir ses enfants aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, il est presque l'heure.

Lisandra et Isobel embrassèrent furtivement Mrs Roxbury, partie à la recherche de la baguette disparue, puis prirent ensemble la direction du train. Isobel chercha son père du regard une dernière fois, mais il resta introuvable, sûrement déjà sur la route du retour. Théodore avait lui aussi déserté le quai.

Parvenues au wagon le plus proche, elles hissèrent leurs grosses valises à l'intérieur du premier compartiment et s'installèrent confortablement face à face.

- Alors, tes vacances ? Pires que celles de l'année dernière ? questionna avidement Lisandra.

- Tu veux rire ! L'an dernier, c'était merveilleux, comparé à ce que mon père m'a fait endurer cette année. A la fin, je ne pouvais même plus mettre le nez dehors. Azkaban quoi.

- N'exagère pas, tu n'étais pas totalement seule non plus. Il y avait au moins Théodore.

- Qui ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole de l'été.

Pensive, Lisandra prit son temps pour répondre

- Tu crois que c'est le retour de Tu Sais Qui qui le met dans cet état ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira tristement Isobel. Bon, certes, on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus. Petits, on se disputait toujours pour des broutilles. Mais maintenant…

- T'inquiète pas, ça finira sûrement par s'arranger. Et puis, c'est un solitaire ton frère, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tyrus dit qu'il est jaloux de moi.

Son amie haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- En tout cas, reprit Lisandra plus joyeusement, la prochaine fois que tu te fais punir, je t'étripe. Dire que je nous avais prévu une semaine de folie en pensant que tu viendrais à la maison.

Penchée en avant, elle se saisit des épaules d'Isobel et la secoua doucement.

- Mais pourquoi t'as mentit à ton père, scanda-t-elle.

- Désolée, j'ai pas eu le choix. Tu le connais, il ne m'aurait jamais laissée me balader sur le Chemin de Traverse sinon.

- Tout ça pour voir Tyrus ! Ça devrait être moi, ta priorité.

- Disons que vous l'êtes tous les deux.

Lisandra lui envoya gentiment un coup de poing.

Sur le quai, le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le départ du train se fit entendre. Inutilement, Isobel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps qu'elle se dépêche de rejoindre le compartiment numéro deux.

- Je peux te laisser tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à Lisandra en lui montrant sa grosse valise et la cage dans laquelle Varia dormait paisiblement. J'ai pas envie de les trimbaler jusqu'à l'autre bout du train.

- Hein ?

- Ne ronchonne pas, les autres vont sûrement arrivés bientôt. Et peut-être qu'il y aura Jayden, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es préfète, maintenant, réalisa Lisandra qui venait juste de comprendre où elle venait en venir.

Alors qu'Isobel refermait la porte du compartiment derrière elle, celle-ci ajouta :

- T'es une lâcheuse, Nott !

Sur ce, Isobel prit la direction de la tête du train en essayant de se faufiler entre les retardataires qui se cherchaient désespérément une place, tandis que le train s'ébranlait doucement.

Deux wagons plus loin, elle se retrouva bloquée par un groupe d'élèves dont certains semblaient s'impatienter. Tendant le cou pour savoir ce qui entravait le passage, elle distingua une mèche de cheveux roux puis le visage de la fille Weasley qui exprimait une solide détermination.

- Chauve-furie !

Le sortilège retentit telle une bombe et la file des étudiants recula. Le dernier écrasa malencontreusement le pied droit d'Isobel qui poussa un juron. Un cri masculin retentit tandis que Zacharias Smith bousculait tout le monde, ses mains cachant maladroitement son visage défiguré. La rousse regagna son compartiment, suivie de près par un gros bonhomme à la moustache de morse qu'Isobel n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir rencontré. Ce dernier, ignorant les chuchotements surexcités qui s'élevaient de la foule des témoins, semblait sincèrement ébahit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Isobel à un Poufsouffle qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Smith voulait en savoir un peu trop sur l'attaque du Ministère. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises à Weas…

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'adressait à une Serpentard, il grimaça et s'éloigna sans terminer sa phrase. Isobel reprit son chemin en slalomant entre les derniers étudiants qui ne semblaient guère décidés à libérer le passage, puis pénétra à l'intérieur du wagon suivant. La porte du tout premier compartiment était restée entre-ouverte, et la conversation qui s'y déroulait parvint aux oreilles d'Isobel. Elle reconnut immédiatement ses condisciples de Serpentard.

Souriante, elle fit coulisser davantage le panneau de bois et salua tout le monde.

Le compartiment était plein à craquer. Malefoy siégeait près de la porte, à côté d'une Pansy qui déployait tous ses efforts pour monter sur ses genoux en donnant à la chose un air accidentel. Sa voisine, Millicent, la regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur l'autre banquette s'entassaient Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise. Enfin, c'est avec une extrême satisfaction qu'elle vit Théodore, coincé contre la fenêtre, qui fulminait en subissant les nombreux clins d'œil et sourires entendus que lui adressait Mildryd, assise juste en face. La Serpentard, pour sa part, semblait interpréter la rougeur de ses joues comme un encouragement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? questionna Malefoy.

Isobel montra d'un coup de tête l'avant du train.

- Je suis préfète, cette année, l'informa-t-elle.

Après l'avoir considérée avec attention, il décréta :

- Bon, ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.

Ce à quoi Isobel répondit par un sourire forcé avant de quitter le compartiment. Elle avait remarqué la grimace contrarié qui avait déformé la bouche de Théodore l'espace d'un instant. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Quelques bribes arrivèrent encore jusqu'à elle.

- Il faut que j'aille dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, scandait Drago avec emphase.

Puis la voix de Pansy qui minaudait :

- Il te va si bien, cet insigne.

Isobel leva un sourcil. Pansy, elle ne la connaissait que très peu, même si leurs échanges restaient toujours amicaux. C'était une personne tout en demi-teinte. Toujours de bonne compagnie avec les Serpentard, à jamais détestable avec les autres et intelligente quand cela l'arrangeait – soit environ un jour sur deux. Après réflexion, Isobel se dit que c'était sûrement sa faute à elle, si elles ne tissaient aucune relation. Car voir Pansy aduler niaisement Drago suffisait à lui hérisser les poils, alors l'entendre glousser à longueur de temps…

Tandis qu'Isobel traversait le dernier wagon qui la séparait encore de sa destination, sur sa droite, la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et elle se retrouva projetée dos au mur, fermement maintenue par le corps d'un étudiant dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage, enfoui dans son cou. Paniquée, elle se débâtit jusqu'à l'épuisement, combat silencieux qu'elle finit par perdre, puis resta immobile. L'odeur écœurante d'after-shave qui se dégageait de son assaillant ne lui laissait aucun doute possible sur son identité.

- Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu t'énerves, lui glissa une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

- Dégage Harper !

- A une seule condition alors.

Il releva la tête, obligent Isobel à regarder son visage à la mâchoire trop carrée et aux yeux trop petits.

- Jamais de la vie, cracha-t-elle en prenant soin de postillonner abondamment.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que Robert Harper la harcelait pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, d'une façon toujours plus détestable que la fois précédente. Le problème, c'est qu'il commençait à atteindre un niveau de violence tel que la jeune femme craignait de finir blessée si elle continuait de refuser.

- Aller, Nott, juste un petit rendez-vous pour te prouver que je vaux le détour.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme en prenant soin de maintenir les mains de cette dernière contre son corps. Lorsque leurs nez entrèrent en contact, provoquant chez Isobel un frémissement de dégoût, il lui fit partager la saveur âcre de son haleine :

- Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Harper s'approcha encore davantage, cherchant les lèvres d'Isobel qui, prise au piège, était sur le point de hurler. Par chance, c'est cet instant que choisirent Drago et Pansy pour pénétrer à leur tour dans le wagon.

- Cela m'ennuie profondément de devoir une fois plus surveiller les petits morveux cette année, disait Drago qui avait repris pour l'occasion son air grandiloquent.

- Je trouve ça bien, moi, répondit Pansy, on pourra encore enlever quelques points aux Gryf…

Ils se figèrent sur place en découvrant la lutte qui faisait rage entre leurs deux camarades.

- Tu veux un coup de main, Harper ? ironisa Malefoy, un sourire mauvais barrant son visage pâle. Tu me sembles en avoir besoin, en tout cas !

Isobel profita du moment d'inattention de son agresseur qui regardait à présent les nouveaux venus pour libérer sa main droite et frapper l'une de ses joues avec force. Choqué, Robert Harper recula d'un pas sous le rire narquois de Drago, ce qui fut sa seconde erreur. Isobel leva son genou désormais libéré et heurta son entre-jambe, lui soutirant un gémissement de douleur.

- Bien joué, Isobel ! l'encouragea Pansy tandis que dans un dernier effort de contorsion, elle se glissait sous le bras de Harper qui essayait en vain de la maintenir contre le mur.

Satisfaite d'avoir humilié publiquement ce garçon détestable, Isobel adressa à Pansy un large sourire de remerciement, puis, toujours accompagnée du rire moqueur de Malefoy, s'approcha de la porte du wagon réservé aux Préfets, et poussa la porte.

La dizaine de personnes déjà présente tourna la tête dans sa direction, tandis que McGonagall, debout au centre du wagonnet, l'informa qu'elle ne portait pas son insigne de préfet, l'œil sévère. Ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer quelques rires moqueurs. Confuse, Isobel sentit ses pommettes la chauffer. Son insigne l'attendait sagement sur l'une de ses robes, dans sa valise. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, leur intima la directrice adjointe.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assise entre Drago et Harper qu'elle prit conscience de la terrible nouvelle. Qu'avait dit Tyrus déjà ? « Si tu n'as pas de chance, ce sera Harper ». Elle n'avait pas de chance. Quelle poisse ! Puis elle examina les lieux.

L'espace qui leur était attribué occupait en réalité seulement la moitié du wagon, dont l'aménagement différait totalement des autres. Quatre banquettes moelleuses et arrondies étaient disposées en cercle, chacune assez large pour accueillir les six préfets d'une même maison. Au centre, une table circulaire accompagnée de quelques chaises sur lesquelles étaient installés le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que deux étudiants plus âgés qu'elle qui arboraient fièrement l'insigne des préfets-en-chef.

- Bien, maintenant que nos retardataires ont daigné nous rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez sûrement, le poste de préfet a été instauré par les fondateurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes. Leur rôle principal est d'aidé le corps enseignant à maintenir une discipline exemplaire, mais nous exigeons également de vous que vous apportiez votre expérience et votre aide aux nouveaux élèves qui arrivent chaque année, et qui sont parfois un peu déstabilisés…

A côté d'Isobel, Drago bailla ostensiblement, montrant ainsi à tous ce que lui pensait du rôle de préfet, s'attirant au passage les foudres de la Miss je-sais-tout au sang impur de Gryffondor.

- Si vous ressentez le besoin de faire une sieste, Malefoy, nous pouvons toujours vous déposer dans une garderie, continua McGonagall d'une ton cassant sans même prendre la peine de regarder le Serpentard. Vous nous feriez ainsi l'honneur de votre absence.

Plusieurs étudiants pouffèrent. Les pommettes roses de colère, le concerné s'abstint de tout commentaires, malgré que le mouvement silencieux de ses lèvres semblait former le mot « mon père ». McGonagall poursuivit son monologue, imperturbable.

- Cette année encore, deux d'entre vous ont été choisis pour être Préfet-en-chef. Leur rôle sera de vérifier la légitimité des punitions que vous infligerez aux autres élèves, afin d'enrayer tout abus de pouvoir, et pour veiller à ce que personne ne se retrouve au-dessus des règlements.

Cette fois, les deux yeux perçants du professeur s'attardèrent lentement sur la banquette qui voyait les Serpentard réunis.

« Comme si il y avait que nous à en abuser » songea Isobel avec amertume, alors qu'elle-même avait écopé d'une punition pour le motif improbable de « a perturbé la sérénité d'une salle de classe » l'année précédente par une pimbêche de Serdaigle. Elle s'était simplement trompée de salle un mardi matin où elle s'était réveillée en retard. Mais c'était durant la semaine qui avait précédé le match de Quidditch entre leurs maisons, et la tension commençait à devenir palpable entre les deux camps.

- Et qui est chargé de les surveiller, eux ? grogna Harper d'une voix parfaitement audible, rompant le fil des pensées d'Isobel.

- Eh bien moi, répliqua McGonagall, fonçant les sourcils comme si elle trouvait la question parfaitement idiote. Pourquoi, cela vous inquiète, Harper ?

- Je me demande simplement pourquoi cela fait plus de huit ans qu'aucun Préfet en chef n'est issu de Serpentard ? rajouta-t-il en prenant un ton dégagé, dissimulant à peine l'accusation de favoritisme.

- Peut-être parce ce poste nécessite des personnes dignes de confiance.

Isobel grimaça, tandis que des grognements d'indignation fusaient des lèvres de ses camarades. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette femme aux allures de vieille chouette qui prônait sans cesse l'égalité entre tous mais ne perdait pas une occasion de montrer la prétendue supériorité de sa propre maison.

- Y a-t-il d'autres objections ? Non ? Bien. Cette année, les préfets-en-chefs désignés seront Miss Bell, de Gryffondor…

Elle présenta brièvement la jeune femme concernée d'un geste impatient de la main gauche, tandis que Harper levait les yeux au plafond, en soupirant bruyamment.

- Ainsi que Mr Sommers, de Poufsouffle, conclut le professeur en haussa légèrement la voix pour couvrir la démonstration d'exaspération du nouveau Préfet de Serpentard. Monsieur et Mademoiselle, je vous laisse présenter aux nouveaux leur fonction.

Elle fit apparaître une théière d'une taille appréciable, laissant s'échapper des effluves odorantes de citron, ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille glacée et plusieurs tasses, avant de quitter la pièce en direction de l'autre compartiment du wagon, certainement celui réservé aux quelques professeurs qui se rendaient au château par le Poudlard Express.

- Je ne savais pas que McGonagall voyageait en train, s'exclama Isobel qui venait de se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, tandis que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, désorientés, essayaient de prendre leurs marques.

- Normal, c'est la première fois, l'informa Drago à ses côtés. Je suppose que c'est l'une des mesures que le vieux Dumbledore a mises en place pour assurer notre sécurité.

Amusé, il sourit.

- Comme si nous avions peur d'une vieille chatte qui crache des boules de poils.

- Ce n'est donc pas elle qui vous a accueillis l'année dernière ?

- Non, nous avions rendez-vous avec les préfets-en-chef uniquement, mais vu la bande d'idiots qu'ils nous ont collés sur le dos cette année, continua-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux septième année qui se concertaient toujours pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient dire, je comprends pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas.

Un bourdonnement s'éleva progressivement, chacun se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite en jetant des regards perplexes vers la table centrale.

- Ok, se lança enfin Katie Bell avec incertitude, nous allons vous expliquer vos obligations, puis vous pourrez prendre un verre.

Ainsi, les devoirs qui incombaient les Préfets se révélèrent bien plus nombreux que ne le pensait Isobel. Ils devaient s'occuper de l'intégration des première année durant les premières semaines de courant, veiller au calme et l'intégrité de la salle commune, mettre à jour les affichages, assister les professeur dans l'établissement des diverses activités, tels que les week-end à Pré-au-Lard, ou encore les matchs de Quidditch, ainsi que, bien sûr, s'assurer quotidiennement qu'aucun étudiant ne transgresse l'un des six cent cinquante-deux articles du règlement de l'école, disponibles dans le bureau des préfets situé au quatrième étage, aile ouest, ainsi que dans vos salles communes respectives. Pour lutter contre les actes malveillants et prohibés, ils avaient la possibilité d'avoir recours à des retenues et, si le crime était vraiment grave, ils devaient en référer immédiatement au responsable de la maison de l'élève concerné, qui se chargerait alors de lui retirer des points.

.

Isobel ne ressortit de la pièce qu'une heure et demie plus tard, un jus de citrouille dans les mains et la tête pleine des milliers d'informations qu'avaient finalement débitées Bell et Sommers, plutôt bavards une fois la machine mise en marche. Normalement, les préfets devaient effectuer plusieurs rondes dans le train avant de pourvoir retrouver leurs amis. Cependant, Drago et Pansy regagnèrent immédiatement leur wagon. Isobel, qui de toute façon n'avait pas son insigne avec elle, n'avait pas plus envie qu'eux d'assurer ses devoirs. Alors elle les imita et regagna le compartiment dans lequel elle avait laissé Lisandra.

D'autres élèves de son année s'y trouvaient désormais, et il se trouva qu'Harper l'avait suivie également.

- Tiens, notre nouvelle préfète, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire la seule camarade de dortoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer durant ses vacances d'été.

Si Lisandra n'avait pas été chaleureusement accueillie lors de son arrivée à Serpentard, il en été de même pour Farah Caddaham. En effet, elle et ses sœurs faisaient partie des exceptions qu'on ne préférait pas voir à Poudlard. Au nombre de trois, parfaitement identiques au premier regard et nées à quelques minutes d'intervalle seulement, Sarah avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, où elle côtoyait la fille Weasley, tandis que Tarah, la dernière, faisait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle. Leurs parents, s'autoproclamant citoyens du monde, étaient fiers de démontrer qu'il n'existait que peu de différence entre les maisons, refusant tout simplement de reconnaître que malgré leur éducation ouverte et laxiste, leurs filles étaient aussi différentes à l'intérieur que semblables à l'extérieur. Quand l'une se vantait avec supériorité de la magnifique lignée de sang pur de sa mère, la deuxième affichait clairement son statut de sang-mêlé, la dernière, quant à elle, n'en ayant que faire de toutes ces considérations insignifiantes. Non pas qu'elles se détestaient – bien au contraire, supposait Isobel – mais elles prenaient soin d'afficher des relations tout juste cordiales lorsqu'elles se trouvaient à Poudlard.

Isobel lui retourna son sourire et s'installa aux côtés de Tyrus qu'elle embrassa furtivement sur la joue. Elle appréciait Farah, même si elle savait pertinemment que derrière son calme apparent et son sourire poli se cachait fourberie et un esprit de planification hors du commun.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? voulu savoir Lisandra qui caressait négligemment la joue de Jayden.

- Pas grand-chose. Un tas de contraintes en plus, soupira-t-elle, consternée. Faire des rondes après le couvre-feu pour vérifier que tous les étudiants sont bien dans leur dortoir, espionner ceux qui ont un comportement qui nous parait suspect, faire régner le calme dans la salle commune, informer des éventuels troubles, superviser les matchs, les sorties…

- Oui, enfin c'est rien ça ! la coupa Lisandra. Pense à tous les avantages !

- La somptueuse salle de bain avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, illustra Harper, face à elle, en lui adressant un sourire vicieux.

- Distribuer des punitions à qui tu veux, ajouta Kaithlyn, dont les cheveux avaient retrouvé toute leur splendeur.

- Brutaliser les petits nouveaux, remarqua Mildryd, adoptant un air mesquin.

- Pas de couvre-feu à respecter, intervint Tyrus.

- Bon d'accord, capitula Isobel devant l'insistance de ses amis, il y a peut-être quelques bons côtés.

Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme restait persuadée que ce titre de préfet représentait une véritable galère.

- Alors, ta soirée ? demanda-t-elle à Mildryd, pour détourner la conversation.

- Quelle soirée ? s'étonna Farah.

- Celle où tu n'étais sûrement pas invitée, lui précisa Isobel.

- Une pure merveille ! s'exclama Mildryd avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, ignorant totalement la remarque narquoise d'Isobel. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi que tu n'y aies pas participé.

Isobel étira ses lèvres, mais le seul résultat qu'elle parvint à obtenir fut une horrible grimace. Quelle peste, celle-là.

- Le seul point noir était sûrement l'absence de Théodore, précisa-t-elle, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

- Ouais, je lui ai transmis l'invitation, mais je crois qu'il était occupé ce jour-là. Enfin, il a dû t'expliquer tout ça, puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il te répondrait.

- Oui, oui, il m'a écrit, gloussa-t-elle, la lueur de regret disparaissant pour laisser place à plein de petites étoiles scintillantes. Une lettre fan-tas-ti-que, précisa-t-elle de sa voix rauque en accentuant chaque sillages afin d'attirer l'attention de ses amies.

- C'est vrai ça. T'as tellement de chance…

- Oh t'inquiètes pas Kaithlyn, je suis persuadée que ça t'arrivera un jour, à toi aussi.

Isobel éprouvait désormais la plus grande difficulté à garder son sérieux, et les sourires en coin de Tyrus à ses côtés qui écoutait distraitement leur conversation tout en parlant anecdotes de vacances avec les autres garçons ne l'aidaient en rien. Lisandra regardait le paysage, le visage fermé, indifférente. Isobel connaissait assez bien son amie pour comprendre qu'elle vivait sa non-invitation chez les Ozzy Lebron comme un véritable affront, qu'elle résolvait, comme souvent, dans le silence.

A cet instant, le chariot de friandises passa dans le corridor, en tintinnabulant agréablement. Affamées, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la vieille dame et son chariot alléchant. Harper écarta brutalement un groupe de deuxième année minuscules qui attendaient leur tour et commanda pour tout le monde.

.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de revêtir leur uniforme, Lisandra s'était éclipsée avec Jayden Stearn et Tyrus avait prétexté avoir des choses à régler avant de quitter précipitamment leur wagon. Mildryd et Kaithlyn, pour leur part, venaient de partir à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour se changer.

- Vous croyez que ce sera différent, cette année ? demanda Farah, qui regardait la gare de Pré-au-Lard approcher par la fenêtre.

- De quoi ? s'enquit Pierce, un autre garçon de leur année.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère. Maintenant, tout le monde sait, vous pensez que ça changera quelque chose pour nous ?

- Tu parles ! cracha Harper. Avec le vieux Dumby aux commandes, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir pleinement profiter de son retour. Sûr qu'on va devoir se taper ses discours minables sur les Sang-de-Bourbes encore un an.

- Un peu de patience Rob, tempéra Pierce en posant une main sur son épaule. Pour l'instant, nous devons faire profil bas. Quand le temps sera venu, Il prendra la direction de l'école. Et alors…

Un sourire extatique illumina son visage. De son côté, Isobel méditait. Que se passerait-il alors ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux changements qu'apporterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard. Ou peut-être que naïvement, elle s'était attendu à ce que les choses perdurent comme avant.

- Ça va pas Nott, l'interpella Harper.

- Si, si. Je réfléchissais juste à la question de Farah, se pressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Ce qui changera ? Mais tout ! Plus de Dumbledore, plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, plus de cours bidons sur la défense des moins de rien, plus de règlement nous interdisant de pratiquer la magie noire.

- Poudlard deviendra ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être, continua Pierce, le visage fermé. Nous y apprendrons à nous défendre et à nous battre. Une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de tous ceux qui ont trahis l'honneur des sorciers pour en faire des reclus, nous retrouverons notre vraie place.

Il ancra ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Isobel.

- Une fois la guerre achevée, les sorciers dominerons de nouveau le reste du monde. Et connaissant l'identité de ton père, je peux te promettre que tu seras aux premières loges.

Le train s'arrêta et les garçons se hâtèrent d'en descendre pour éviter la cohue. Isobel, elle, ne bougea pas, encore perturbée par les paroles de ses camarades. C'était la première fois que le mot guerre était mentionné dans l'une de leurs conversations.

- Tu as peur ? la questionna Farah, occupée à regrouper ses affaires.

Elle considéra la question. Avait-elle peur ? Certes, elle ne pouvait nier que la réalité que venait de faire surgir en elle le mot guerre l'effrayait. Parce qu'une guerre, cela supposait des affrontements et des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Mais il y avait son père, Théodore, Tyrus, Lisandra, ses camarades de Serpentard. Les Mangemorts, aussi, comme Rogue qui était infiltré à Poudlard, ou Yaxley, chargé par son père de veiller sur elle.

Elle adressa un sourire confiant à Farah.

- Non, l'informa-t-elle. Absolument pas.

Elle était loin d'être seule. Elle ne risquait rien.


End file.
